Lily Snape re-escrita
by ElizabethMKJP
Summary: La historia de Harry Potter contada con un giro radical, ¡Severus Snape tiene una Hija! Ella es la única que logra romper esa coraza de frialdad del temido profesor de pociones, un secreto la une con el mismísimo Harry Potter OC. RE-ESCRITA redacción mejorada
1. Chapter 1: La Llegada de la Carta

Lily Snape

Notas del Autor: Este es el primer capítulo de Lily Snape redactado creo yo mejor que el original espero que lo disfruten. Son bienvenidos todos las críticas y sugerencias. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia

Disclaimer: La historia original de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa JK Rowling todos los lugares y personajes le pertenecen a ella, yo solo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores. El único personaje que me pertenece es Lilian Eileen Snape

Capítulo 1: La llegada de la Carta

El cumpleaños número once de todos los niños en el mundo mágico era un gran acontecimiento, pues significaba que pronto recibirían una carta muy especial. Una donde se les informaba que tenían una plaza en el Colegio de Magia más prestigioso del mundo: Hogwarts. Ahí era donde se formarían para convertirse en grandes magos y brujas.

La mañana que las cartas fueron enviadas a los domicilios perfectamente especificados en los sobres, Una niña de larga cabellera negra con unos con delicados rasgos esperaba impaciente sentada en la orilla de su cama. Había despertado sumamente tempano, no había podido dormir, ¡Al fin llegaría su carta! Lilian Snape era una pequeña bruja que al igual que muchos otros hijos de magos anhelaba asistir a dicho colegio, pero para ella era especialmente importante porque, su padre era profesor de pociones ahí, y gracias a eso sabía que ese día recibiría su carta. A eso de las ocho de la mañana se escuchó un picoteo en la ventana de su cuarto, ella se apresuró a abrir la ventana y ahí se encontraba una preciosa lechuza moteada que llevaba en el pico un sobre hecho de pergamino sellado con el inconfundible escudo de Hogwarts, ella tomo la carta con gran emoción y premio a la lechuza con una golosina para aves, esta se alejó de la ventana aleteando con fuerza complacida de haber llevado a cabo su misión. Mientras tanto Lily, como la llamaba su padre, miraba el sobre con los grandes ojos negros emocionada. Después de un momento salió disparada de su habitación, con la carta en su mano, bajo corriendo las escaleras llamando a su padre a viva voz

\- ¡Papá!¡Papá! ¡llego mi carta papá! ¡mi carta de Hogwarts!

Severus Snape era un hombre alto de cabello negro que estaba sentado en un confortable sillón en la sala de la casa, bajó el libro que estaba leyendo hasta ese momento y miro a su hija parada frente a él blandiendo con fuerza el sobre en su mano

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó, no porque no la hubiera escuchado, solo le gustaba molestarla porque hacia las mismas expresiones que su madre, que había muerto cuando Lily tenía cuatro meses de vida

\- ¡Papá! - repitió la niña con reproche- ¡ha llegado mi carta de Hogwarts, por fin voy a ir al colegio!

-Felicidades hija- le dijo mirándola con orgullo- Déjame verla

Severus tomo el sobre, saco el pergamino que tenía en su interior y leyó en voz alta

 _Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería_

 _Director Albus Dumbledore_

 _Orden de Merlín Primera Clase_

 _Señorita Lilian Eileen Snape:_

 _Es un gusto informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjunto con la carta encontrara una lista de con todos los materiales necesarios para el curso. El curso dará inicio el 1 de septiembre, esperamos su lechuza con su respuesta antes del 31 de julio_

 _Atte.: Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora Adjunta_

Severus termino de leer, y volvió a mirar a Lily que tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción

-Envía la Carta papá- suplicó- Por favor papá envíala ahora

Él se levantó del lugar que había estado ocupando y se dirigió al pequeño estudio de la casa con su hija pisándole los talones, se posiciono tras el escritorio, tomo pergamino, pluma y tinta, escribió algo rápidamente en él y despertó a su lechuza que era de color ámbar, le entrego el sobre y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo. Después de eso se quedó mirando a su hija que daba saltitos emocionada re-leyendo la carta "se parece tanto a su madre" pensó el pocionista. Snape no comprendía como, pero su hija era la única persona en el mundo que lo hacía sonreír, él era un hombre arisco y poco amable, al menos era como lo describirían la mayoría de sus alumnos, pero con su hija era otra persona, ella lograba sacarle sonrisas, tal vez porque ella era el único motivo de alegría que tenía. Ella despertaba en él su lado cálido y paternal, incluso, aunque él se lo negara a sí mismo, su lado tierno salía a relucir. Y eso era decir mucho, su hija era su vida y lo único que la mantenía con vida a parte del recuerdo de la madre de la niña. Aunque se escudaba en una máscara de frialdad, incluso crueldad ante los demás. Haría todo por mantener a salvo a esa pequeña.

La voz de Lily lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Papá ¿cuándo iremos a comparar mis útiles escolares? - preguntó mirándolo con esa mirada que él amaba

-Hoy mismo cariño- dijo el hombre acariciándole el cabello

\- ¡Pues vámonos! - Lily tomo la mano de su padre y se dirigió a la chimenea

\- Hija ¿no crees que sería mejor que te pusieras algo más decente para salir a la calle? - La niña giro para mirarse en el espejo que tenían en la pared y se dio cuenta que debido a la emoción había olvidado cambiarse el pijama rosa chicle que tenía dibujado un gran conejo en la parte de arriba, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como tomates y subió rápidamente a su habitación para ponerse ropa más apropiada.

Cuando bajó llevaba puesto unos jeans muggles y una playera de manga larga color jade sobre la cual llevaba una capa del mismo color. Severus y ella se dirigieron a la chimenea y el lanzo un puñado de polvos flu dentro

-El caldero chorreante- dijo Snape y ambos entraron, llegaron a una taberna algo obscura que era la entrada al callejón diagon, un lugar que Lily amaba porque ahí se podía conocer a todo tipo de magos y se conseguían las más increíbles cosas para realizar magia.


	2. Chapter 2: El callejón Diagon

Capítulo 2: El callejón Diagon

Notas del Autor: No quise hacerlos esperar más, aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi historia re-escita y mejorada, espero. Gracias a todos por leer

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo sólo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de Lily Eileen Snape

Al llegar al callejón Diagon el primer lugar que visitaron fue Gringotts el banco de los magos, donde Severus hizo el primer retiro del dinero que había estado guardando, una buena cantidad de oro mágico, para la educación de Lily, después a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin por el uniforme escolar. Cuando salieron de ahí, Lily miro con impaciencia y emoción hacia todos lados

-Papá ¿qué compraremos primero?

-Creo que primero deberíamos ir primero por tus libros- Dijo Severus revisando atentamente el pergamino que contenía la lista de materiales que ocuparía su hija en el curso. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de todo lo que sus colegas, maestros del colegio, pedían para un solo curso- Después los frascos de cristal, el juego básico para pociones, no, creo que eso no será necesario yo tengo todas las substancias en mi armario, el caldero igual, lo único que nos haría falta sería la Varita

La varita eso era lo que más emocionaba a Lily, ella había visto a todos los adultos a su alrededor usando sus varitas, pero nunca se le había permitido tener una propia o siquiera tocar la varita de su padre. Después de salir de la librería Flourish & Blotts con todos los libros de Lily, fueron a una tienda al fondo del callejón, era un poco obscura y tenía un aura mágica que se podía sentir desde afuera. Severus había evitado que su hija se acercara a esa tienda por mucho tiempo, pero ahora había llegado el momento de adquirir una varita para ella y no había lugar mejor para eso que Ollivanders, aunque creía que el señor Olivander estaba un poco loco.

Lily se adelantó al local y abrió la puerta haciendo que sonara una campanilla, el lugar estaba vacío, solo había un mostrador alargado y detrás cientos de pequeñas cajas rectangulares puestas una encima de la otra y los estantes cubrían de piso a techo con los estuches de las varitas

\- ¡Bienvenida señorita! - dijo un hombre anciano con enormes ojos grises que parecían penétrate la mente- Profesor es un gusto tenerlo de nuevo

-Gracias- dijo Severus un tanto cortante, no era una persona muy sociable

-29 centímetros, pino negro y nervio de corazón de Dragón, espectacular para Duelos ¿estoy en lo correcto?

\- Si- apenas contestó el, pero el señor Olivander parecía ya no estar prestándole atención, en su lugar hurgó en su mandil hasta que dio con una cintra metica que tenía los números plateados y empezó a tomarle medidas a Lily. Ella no dijo nada solo se dejó hacer, de pronto el señor Olivander se apartó y fue a sacar varias varitas de distintos estantes y regreso al lado de la pequeña que seguía siendo medida por la cinta métrica que lo hacía por si sola hasta que el dependiente le dijo:

-Basta con eso es suficiente- la cinta métrica se detuvo y se posó sobre el mostrador- Aquí tengo varias opciones veamos cual es la ideal.

Le paso a Lily la primera que un tanto nerviosa la tomo en su mano, cunado la tuvo instintivamente la agito un poco pero solo salieron unos chispazos muy débiles, el creador de varitas se la quitó y le entrego otra hecha de Nogal según dijo él, pero no sucedió nada. Lily no sabía que era exactamente lo que tenía que pasar para que se considerara que habían encontrado la correcta, pasaron varias varitas, pero ningún resultado parecía complacer a Olivander. Severus empezaba a impacientarse cuando conto 20 varitas descartadas sobre un vaquillo junto al mostrador

-Un cliente difícil, me encanta, interesante- eran algunos de los comentarios de Olivander cuando pasaba cada varita- ¡Ya sé! - Dijo de pronto y se perdió hacia atrás de la tienda, regreso con una caja delgada y alargada color caoba, de ella extrajo una preciosa varita que nada más verla Lily se enamoró de ella, Lily la cogió emocionada y sintió un calorcillo en los dedos con solo tocarla y un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo y de la punta salía una potente luz ámbar que ilumino todo el local

\- ¡Bravo! - aplaudió Olivander- Caoba, pelos de unicornio 26 centímetros otra perfecta varita para Duelos, muy bien

-Increíble- dijo Lily mirando la varita- ¿eso significa que seré buena en los duelos?

El señor Olivander rio complacido – Eso depende de usted claro, pero si se decide por eso seguro será una de las mejores.

Severus no lo dudaba siquiera un poco, conocía a Lily como la palma de su mano y sabía que su hija tenía un poder muy grande, sin duda heredado de sus padres. Pagaron 10 galeones de oro por la varita y salieron de la tienda, Lily muy contenta diciendo a su padre todo lo que esperaba poder hacer con ella

-Pociones, Transformaciones... wow Papá ¡Duelos!

-Si claro, Lily ni siquiera lo pienses, te lo advierto no quiero que vayas por ahí retando a todo el mundo a Duelo- dijo Severus estricto mirando nuevamente la lista de útiles

-Lo sé papá- dijo Lily con una sonrisa divertida y traviesa

Severus seguía revisando la lista mientras vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo a su hija que iba de un lado a otro mirando los escaparates, preguntándose si necesitaría eso o lo otro para para su primer año en Hogwarts. De pronto Lily soltó un pequeño grito que hizo que Snape volviera rápidamente la cabeza para ver qué era lo que lo había causado, tardo un par de minutos en encontrar a Lily, cuando la localizo ella estaba hablando con un hombre que era dos veces más alto de lo normal y que debajo de una espesa mata de cabello y barba tenía una mirada bondadosa.

\- ¡Hola Hagrid! - saludo la pequeña. Conocía al guardabosque muy bien de las muchas veces que había estado en el Hogwarts

\- ¡Hola Lily! Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, ¿ya comprando las cosas para el colegio? - pregunto él hombre

-Sí- dijo Lily dando saltitos de emoción- Incluso he comprado ya mi varita- Lily se percató entonces del chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos color esmeralda, que parecía estar todo cubierto de hollín, que la miraba intrigado

-Lo siento ¿dónde están mis modales? -Dijo Hagrid y haciendo un gesto con la mano los presentó- Mira Lily él es Harry Potter

-Mucho gusto- dijo Lily ofreciendo una mano que el chico acepto con una sonrisa

-Igualmente- contesto Harry. Lily sabía quién era desde el momento en que vio la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente. No había nadie en el mundo mágico que no conociera la leyenda de el-niño-que-vivió, pero por las cosas que le habían dicho de él se mostró tranquila, no debía ser fácil sobrellevar todo lo que significaba ser él.

-Ella es Lily S.…- empezó Hagrid, pero antes de que pudiera terminar con las presentaciones Severus apareció con la misma cara de pocos amigos que Lily le había visto usar con los sus estudiantes, especialmente los Gryffindors

-Hora de irnos- dijo secamente,

-Si- dijo Lily, aunque negó con la cabeza, pero se colocó a lado de Severus. Le causaba gracia que su padre fuera tan frio con todas las personas menos con ella. Sonrió a Harry y él le devolvió la sonrisa

-Hagrid- dijo Severus a modo de Saludo y Despedida

-Profesor

Lily y Severus se alejaron y antes de perderse entre la multitud Harry vio como Snape tomaba a la pequeña Lily de la mano en un gesto muy paternal. Harry se quedó en silencio confundido y preguntándose _"¿desde cuándo el murciélago de las mazmorras se comportaba así?"_ Entonces se le ocurrió que la única explicación razonable para eso era que al igual que Hagrid había hecho con él el año pasado Snape ayudaba a esa niña a comprar el material escolar

\- ¿Lily es hija de Muggles? - preguntó Harry como si la respuesta fuera obvia

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó distraídamente Hagrid que contaba unos sickles

-La niña que estaba con Snape

\- ¡No que va Harry!, esa niña es hija del profesor Snape

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Harry con sorpresa- ¡¿El profesor Snape tiene una hija?! ¡¿desde cuándo?!- Hagrid rio, comprendía que para muchas personas suponía una gran sorpresa que una persona tan seria como el profesor Snape fuera padre

-Más o menos hace unos once años- dijo Hagrid- es un año menor que tú y este año asistirá por primera vez a Hogwarts. Bueno primera vez como alumna suele pasar las vacaciones en el castillo con su padre. Hagrid no terminó la historia porque habían llegado a Flourish & Blotts, donde se encontraron con Hermione Granger y La familia Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3: Las cosas van a Cambiar

Notas del Autor: Muchas Gracias por leer esta historia de verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios y de verdad espero que les guste este capítulo, la verdad es que yo amé escribir esta parte aunque siendo objetiva se que quedo algo dulce pero es así como me imagino que Snape pudo llegar a comportarse con alguien a quien amaba. Me preguntaron que cuando iba a actualizar la segunda parte de esta historia y la verdad es que estoy empezando de creo ahora mismo estoy terminando esta parte, así que digamos que empezare otra vez, les prometo que sera para bien, o al menos eso espero yo. De nuevo Gracias por leer.

Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes pertenecen al mundo mágico que saló de la mente de la extraordinaria J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores. El único personaje que es enteramente mio es Lilian Eileen Snape

Capítulo 3: Las cosas van a cambiar

De vuelta en casa, Severus y Lily se dedicaron a acomodar todas las compras dentro del baúl que usaría Lily para el colegio, pues ella quería estar preparada para partir a Hogwarts el primero de septiembre

\- ¡Papá estoy tan emocionada! – dijo Lily arrodillada junto a su baúl acomodando una y otra vez las cosas- Y pensar que todavía falta una semana para que nos vayamos al colegio

\- Respecto a eso quería hablar contigo hija- Dijo Severus sentándose con la espalda recta mirando a Lily- Como bien sabes yo tengo que estar una semana antes del inicio de las clases en el colegio y tú siempre has ido conmigo, pero… - Lily asintió con la cabeza- ya no será así Lily

\- Pero, papá yo quiero ir contigo – gimoteo Lily y lo miro confundida- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque desde ahora serás una Alumna en Hogwarts y no tendrás ningún trato especial por ser hija de un profesor, así que no podrás ir conmigo, iras con tus compañeros en el expreso de Hogwarts- Severus miró a Lily con seriedad – Hija esto es algo que quiero que tengas bien presente, no porque yo de clases en el colegio tendrás privilegio alguno, porque no será así, Lo entiendes ¿verdad cariño?

\- Sí… si papá lo entiendo- Lily lo miró, era la segunda vez en su vida que Severus le hablaba de esa manera, la primera había sido cunado le dijo que los muggles no podían saber que ellos eran magos. Por otro lado, ella no quería ningún trato especial, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su padre que se dirigía a ella nuevamente

\- Te amo hija- dijo agachándose para esta a su altura y poder mirar la a los ojos - Y quiero que sepas que siempre me te querré, que entiendas que todo lo que hago es por ti, por tu bien, porque eres lo más grande que tengo en este mundo

Lily se levantó seguida de Severus que la miraba expectante. Lily estuvo en silencio un momento procesando lo que su padre había dicho, él no era una persona que dijera cosas como esa a la ligera, él no era un hombre que se anduviera con cursilerías, eso tenía que significar mucho más de lo que las palabras podían expresar. Al final no pudo comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras, pero estas le llegaron al corazón así que se limitó a abrazar a su padre fuertemente

\- Yo también te amo papá

Una semana más tarde Severus partió al colegio dejándola al cuidado de la Señora Figg una encantadora mujer que sabía mucho del mundo de la magia, ella era lo que llamaban una squib, es decir que venía de una familia de magos, pero ella no podía realizar magia. Siempre que Severus iba a algún lugar y tenía que dejar a Lily mucho tiempo, llamaba a la señora Figg para que la cuidara. A Lily le gustaba porque sabía mucho de historia mágica. Aunque no le gustaba mucho hablar del periodo en el que el-que-no debe-ser-nombrado, un mago terrible que había aterrorizado a los magos años atrás. lo único sabia es que habían sido tiempos muy malos que habían acabado con muchas personas hasta aquel suceso misterioso en el que un niño llamado Harry Potter había acabado con él.

La historia de Harry Potter era una que la intrigaba demasiado, ya que nadie, incluyendo a su padrino Albus Dumbledore, sabían que había ocurrido el día en que se fue el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado desapareció y Harry Potter se convirtió en el-niño-que-vivió. Recordó el día que lo conoció en el callejón diagon y se quedó pensativa, él no tenía el aspecto de un gran mago, no se parecía a su padrino ni a su padre, que eran los magos más grandes que ella conocía. Harry Potter más bien parecía un chico común y corriente.

Por fin había llegado el 1 de septiembre y la señora Figg llego un poco tarde porque aun tenia puesta una férula en la pierna que se había quebrado por culpa de uno de los muchos gatos que tenía. La casa de los Snape, que estaba ubicada en la calle Hiladera en suburbio muggle de mala muerte, claro está que Lily no salía mucho de casa y esta se encontraba rodeada de poderoso encantamientos protectores. La señora Figg y Lily tomaron un taxi, en el cual subieron su baúl, que era grande y pesado. De camino a la estación Lily miraba las calles y los edificios del mundo muggle con fascinación, veía la gente que iba y venía. Ella conocía un poco del mundo muggle, cuando era más pequeña incluso había asistido a un colegio muggle, donde aprendió a leer y escribir y también algo de matemáticas, algo que Severus podría haber hecho, pero él pensaba que Lily debería convivir con más niños de su edad, Lily solo tenía un amigo el cual se llamaba Draco Malfoy y era el ahijado de Severus, pero la familia de Draco era muy rara y aunque Severus era muy amigo del Lucius Malfoy eran pocas las veces que convivía con él. Aunque Lily tampoco tuvo muchos amigos en la escuela muggle, porque ahí nadie sabía lo que era el Quidditch, el deporte favorito de Lily, ni querían hablar de pociones ni hechizos por lo que Lily mostraba poco interés en hacer amistad con sus compañeros, que al mismo tiempo la consideraban extraña, además las pocas veces que Severus se presentó en la escuela no contribuían mucho a la popularidad de Lily. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue un incidente que se suscitó cuando Lily estaba en el tercer grado

Flash Back

Lily de unos ocho años de edad estaba sentada en una banca afuera de la oficina de la directora del colegio, su padre estaba adentro en ese momento, lo habían mandado a llamar.

-Estas en problemas- le dijo un niño desagradable con el cabello negro cenizo y que era particularmente cruel con sus compañeros, pero Lily no se inmutó seguía sentada contemplando al niño y su amigo con gesto neutral.

-Eso te sacas por rara, pero te castigaran, con la pinta que se carga tu padre no dudo que te encierre en un psiquiátrico- dijo el otro niño que era robusto y pelirrojo. Las comisuras de los labios de Lily se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa traviesa

-Si soy rara- dijo con diversión- ¿hay algún problema con eso? ¡Oh ya se! Tienen envidia porque ustedes son unos muggles sin talento

Los niños iban a replicar, pero antes de que eso ocurriera se abrió la puerta de la oficina y por ella salió primero Severus con cara de muy pocos amigos y les lazo una mirada peligrosa a los chicos que molestaban a Lily

-Así que señor Snape, le ruego por favor que hable con su hija- dijo La directora, una mujer regordeta con el cabello rubio y ataviada en un ridículo traje rojo- estas cosas no se pueden repetir aun no estamos seguras de como lo hizo, pero es inaceptable.

-Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder- dijo Severus con voz sarcástica tomando de la mano a su hija- Nosotros nos largamos de aquí.

Severus estaba serio cuando salieron de la escuela, Lily sabía que no podía usar magia y menos aún frente a los muggles, pero ese chico estúpido la había hecho enojar y no había podido evitar hacer que se le callera todo el pelo. Sin embargo, Severus no estaba molesto, es más había un brillo en sus ojos que parecía ser diversión.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer magia frente a los muggles- le dijo, y en su voz se notaba que estaba batallando por no reírse- pero creo que ese chico lo tenía bien merecido

-Lo siento, no pude controlarlo- dijo ella aliviada de no ser reprendida y para su sorpresa Severus la levanto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti

Fin del Flash Back

Después de eso Lily no volvió a la escuela y siguió sus estudios bajo la asesoría de Severus.

Lily siguió mirando hacia la calle impaciente por llegar al andén 9¾ para estar lo más pronto posible en Hogwarts


	4. Chapter 4: Una Nueva Alumna en Hogwarts

Capítulo 4: Una Nueva Alumna en Hogwarts

Nota del Autor: ¡Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten, le recuerdo que es bienvenida toda critica, comentario y/o sugerencia

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen al mundo mágico creado por la maravillosa J.K. Rowling yo solo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de Lilian Eileen Snape.

Lily llego a la estación de King Cross a las diez con ocho minutos, la señora Figg le ayudo a poner su baúl en un carrito para el equipaje y la acompaño hasta el acceso a las plataformas nueve y diez

-Yo me despido aquí Lily, confío en que no tendrás problema para entrar al andén nueve y tres cuartos- dijo La señora Figg

-Claro que no- respondió Lily negando con la cabeza

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos el año que viene querida, que tengas un buen curso

-Gracias señora Figg, nos vemos- con eso la señora Figg regreso por donde habían ido ambas y Lily se dirigió a la pared que dividía la estación nueve de la diez. Su padre le había explicado que para entrar al andén solo necesitaba caminar con decisión hacia la pared y no tener miedo de chocar

-Pues aquí vamos- se dijo Lily a sí misma y con una exhalación fuerte camino rápidamente hacia la pared, cerró los ojos un momento cuando el carrito llegaba a la pared, pero no se detuvo siguió caminando hasta que se encontró en un andén diferente a los que había dejado atrás, en este se encontraba una impresionante locomotora de color rojo brillante. Sobre su cabeza pudo ver un letrero que decía Expreso de Hogwarts anden 9¾ 11:00 am con letras esmeraldas. Lily consulto su reloj, aún era temprano, pero ya había varias familias, Lily aprovecho y camino hacia el fondo del andén y con ayuda de un chico de quinto año metió su baúl en un compartimiento que estaba desocupado.

Lily ocupó el lugar junto a la ventanilla y desde ahí observo a sus nuevos compañeros ir y venir por el andén, conforme se acercaba la hora de partir llegaba más y más gente. Lily veía a los padres y madres despedirse de sus hijos y por un momento se sintió extrañamente sola, era un pensamiento tonto, se dijo, ella iba a estar todo el curso cerca de Severus, pero ahí en anden rodeada de tantas familias se sintió sola. Ella pensó entonces en su madre, no era que no pensara en ella a menudo, pero eran pocas las veces que la había añorado de verdad.

Su madre había muerto cuando ella era pequeña, mucho antes de que ella pudiera recordarla. Severus la había criado solo, con la ocasional ayuda del padrino de ella, Albus Dumbledore, por lo que ella nunca había tenido una figura materna, las únicas mujeres en la vida de Lily eran la señora Figg y una colega de su padre en Hogwarts, la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, que era amable con Lily e incluso, en ocasiones buena consejera. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió y por ella se asomó una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que se veía apenas un poco más grande que ella, con ella iba otra chica de aspecto alegre con el cabello rojo fuego.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? - pregunto la chica castaña- el tren está lleno

\- Por supuesto- dijo ella acomodándose en su lugar- me agradaría tener compañía

Las chicas se sentaron en el asiento frente a ella y el tren comenzó a moverse

-Hola, mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Ginny- saludo la pelirroja- ella es Hermione Granger

-Me puedes llamar Hermione- saludo la chica castaña con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lilian Snape, pero pueden llamarme Lily

\- ¡¿Snape?! – dijo Hermione con sorpresa - ¿Eres algo del profesor Snape? – Lily soltó una risita, ya se esperaba reacciones como esa

\- Si, bueno él es mi padre- dijo Lily y les sonrió- ya se lo que dicen que no me parezco mucho a él

\- ¿Tu padre es el murciélago de las mazmorras? – Pregunto Ginny, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se apresuró a disculparse- Lo siento, no debí decir eso

\- ¡Ginny! – la reprendió Hermione

Esta vez Lily soltó una carcajada abierta, Lily sabía que su padre no era precisamente el profesor más popular en el colegio, pero nunca había sabido de ningún apodo

\- No te preocupes, Ginny ¿cierto? – la chica asintió, Lily siguió hablando en medio de risas- conozco a mi padre y puedo entender que se haya ganado ese mote, no los culpo papá tiene su carácter… creo que debo aprender a llamarlo profesor

Lily noto como la cara de Ginny se puso completamente roja, así que decidió cambiar el tema

\- ¿Es su primer año en Hogwarts?

\- Si- contesto todavía algo apenada

\- Es mi segundo- comento Hermione queriendo dejar de lado también el desliz de Ginny

\- Estoy impaciente por llegar- dijo Lily desviando su mirada a la ventana- ¿En qué casa estas Hermione?

\- En Gryffindor- contesto Hermione y se pudo ver un brillo de orgullo en los ojos

\- Yo espero quedar en Gryffindor- dijo Ginny que volvía a sonreír- Toda mi familia siempre ha estado en Gryffindor ¿En cuál casa esperas quedarte?

\- Pues la verdad no estoy segura, he leído La Historia de Hogwarts y todas las casas parecen estupendas- dijo Lily animada- supongo que mi padre espera que este en Slytherin

-El profesor Snape es el jefe de casa de Slytherin- comento Hermione- pero no siempre el parentesco determina la casa, en mi curso están las gemelas Patil, Parvati está en Gryffindor y Padama en Ravenclaw

Siguieron charlando sobre las casas y todo lo que esperaban hacer ese año en Hogwarts, luego el tema giro hacia las familias, Lily comento que su familia eran ella y Severus solamente, por el contrario, la familia de Ginny era numerosa, tenía seis hermanos mayores, era la más chica y la primera mujer en la familia en varias generaciones. Hermione era de padres muggles que trabajaban como dentistas, le contó lo conmocionados que estaban el día que Hermione recibió su carta

\- Debieron verlo- comentó divertida- mamá no dejaba de decir que el que yo fuera bruja explicaba muchas cosas

Al poco rato apareció una señora que llevaba un carrito de golosinas, Lily de inmediato se levantó y cogió dos pastelillos de calabaza, moría de hambre, pues no había desayunado, Ginny saco de su bolsillo un paquete de sándwiches que había preparado si mamá. Pero Hermione se quedó sentada, pensativa

-Ginny ¿sabes dónde están Ron y Harry? – preguntó – Se me hace extraño que no vinieran a buscarnos

\- No sé donde estén- dijo Ginny despreocupadamente- la última vez que los vi fue en la estación

\- Solo espero que no se metan en problemas- dijo Hermione

\- ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? – preguntó Lily

\- Si, él, Hermione y mi hermano son amigos- dijo Ginny emocionada, Hermione por otro lado parecía preocupada

\- Yo conocí a Harry Potter en el callejón Diagon, iba con Hagrid el guardabosque de Hogwarts, es un chico agradable

\- Lo es- dijo Hermione que ahora empezaba a estar molesta- pero estoy segura de que están metidos en un buen lio

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – preguntó Lily

\- Es solo que Harry y Ron tienen una particular habilidad para meterse en problemas- dijo Hermione asomando la cabeza al pasillo- de cualquier manera, deberíamos ir poniéndonos la túnica ya estamos llegando a Hogwarts. Lily miro por la ventana con emoción dentro de muy poco entraría al castillo, aunque se puso un poco nerviosa por el inminente sorteo de las casas.

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron a una pequeña estación, que estaba rodeada por muchos árboles, Lily nunca había visto la estación, pero sabía que se encontraban en el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmade, que se encontraba muy cerca del castillo.

\- ¡Los de primer año por aquí! – Se escuchó una potente voz cuando bajaron al andén que estaba muy obscuro, de pronto apareció una luz que se movía por encima de sus cabezas- ¡Los de primer año, vengan conmigo!

-Ese es Hagrid – dijo Lily caminando hacia donde procedía la luz, seguida de Ginny y Hermione, conforme se acercaron pudieron ver mejor la silueta de Hagrid

-Hola Hagrid- saludo Hermione con una sonrisa

\- ¡Hola niñas- dijo alegre el hombresote- me alegro de ver que son amigas – agrego al ver a las tres juntas

\- Bueno, yo me despido iré con los demás- dijo Hermione y se perdió entre los alumnos de cursos superiores

-Ella es Ginny Weasley- dijo Lily presentando a su nueva amiga, mientras los otros chicos de primer año se apiñaban alrededor de Hagrid, todos muy nerviosos al ver la fiera imagen de Hagrid

\- Mucho gusto- dijo el guardabosque y añadió en tono de broma- espero que no seas tan bromista como son eso hermanos gemelos tuyos, Merlín sabe que me he hecho viejo tratando de seguirles los pasos- Las todos rieron, incluyendo a Ginny que parecía muy divertida con el comentario- ¡Todos síganme!

Siguieron a Hagrid por un camino empedrado que estaba bordeados por arboles muy altos y tan tupidos que no se vería ningún rastro de luz natural

-En unos segundos tendrán la primera vista del colegio- anuncio Hagrid por encima del hombro- Justo después de esta curva

Los ojos de Lily no podían creer lo que veían, en la cima de la colina se alzaba el imponente castillo, con ciento de torres y torretas, con luz en todas las ventanas, contrastando contra el azul intenso del cielo nocturno, se veía realmente impresionante. Lily nunca lo había visto así y le parecía diez veces más hermoso que nunca.

Llegaron al borde de un inmenso lago que llegaba hasta el pie de la colina y frente a ellos aparecieron unos veinte botes, flotando en la superficie cristalina

-No más de 4 por bote- indico Hagrid subiendo al que estaba más al frente, tenía uno solo para él, cuando todos estuvieron instalados en los botes, estos comenzaron a moverse por sí solos. Navegaron con un movimiento suave hasta llegar a una caverna que pasaba justo por debajo del colegio, se detuvieron en un pequeño muelle que llevaba a unas escaleras de piedra que subían hasta una gran puerta de mármol negro. Hagrid bajo de su bote y se dirigió con pasos decididos hasta la puerta y llamo una de sus enormes manos, abrió una mujer alta y delgada de apariencia severa que llevaba, túnica de color verde esmeralda y unos lentes de montura cuadrada, tenía el pelo recogido en un moño alto muy apretado. Las palabras "Tía Minie" llegaron a la mente de Lily y sonrió. cuando la profesora McGonagall la vio a ella apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Hagrid- dijo con voz firme- Síganme

La profesora McGonagall los hizo pasar a lo que Lily reconoció como el vestíbulo del castillo y los condujo hasta una puerta muy grande de mármol tallado que conducía al Salón Principal del castillo que hacía de comedor para todos los habitantes del castillo. Se detuvieron justo enfrente y podían oír las voces del resto de los alumnos detrás. Todos miraron con nerviosismo cuando la profesora McGonagall se posiciono frente a ellos.

\- Dentro de unos momentos- dijo enérgicamente- pasaran al gran comedor donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de selección, cada uno de ustedes será asignado a una de las cuatro casas del colegio, que son cuatro, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, su casa será como su familia, con sus triunfos ganaran puntos, si rompen las reglas los perderán y al final del año la casa con más puntos recibirá la copa de las casas

La profesora abrió las puertas del gran comedor y les hizo una señal para que entraran con ella, los chicos la siguieron formados en dos largas filas y atravesaron el salón ante la mirada de todos, había cuatro largas mesas, una para cada casa y en la cabecera había una mesa larga donde se sentaban los profesores. Lily busco a Severus con la mirada, lo encontró rápidamente, sentado junto al director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, ambos la miraban a ella, Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa en la cara y Severus tratando de esconder la suya. La profesora McGonagall se detuvo justo frente a la mesa de los profesores, donde había un banco alto y sobre este se hallaba un sombrero de Mago que cobro vida, una rasgadura se abrió en el borde del sombrero y en un instante empezó a cantar una cancioncilla

 _El sombrero más bonito no seré_

 _Pero tengo una gran sabiduría dentro_

 _De los cuatro grandes de Hogwarts_

 _llevo los pensamientos_

 _A mí me encomendaron una gran misión_

 _Poner en el lugar correcto_

 _A los pequeños magos_

 _¡Soy el sombrero seleccionador!_

 _Pruébame y sabrás a que casa perteneces_

 _Puedes ser de Gryffindor_

 _De donde provienen los valerosos_

 _Y osados ¡Oh si los Gryffindors!_

 _Ellos saben de grandes hazañas_

 _Tal vez seas un Hufflepuff_

 _Leal y trabajador, que son dignos de admiración_

 _Quizá un Ravenclaw de mente dispuesta_

 _De esas que absorben sabiduría_

 _O puedes estar en Slytherin_

 _Donde habitan los astutos y ambiciosos_

 _Ven y busca tu lugar_

 _¡Que soy el sombrero seleccionador!_

Cuando termino volvió a quedar inmóvil y todos en el gran comedor aplaudieron con entusiasmo al tiempo que la profesora McGonagall sacaba un grueso rollo de pergamino y lo desenrollaba un poco

-Cuando diga su nombre, se acercarán para que les ponga el sombrero seleccionador y sabremos cuál es su casa.

Pasaron uno a uno conforme la profesora los llamaba, la primera en pasar fue Broklehurts que fue enviada tras un breve instante a Gryffindor, cuando el sombrero lo anuncio, la segunda la segunda mesa de la Izquierda estalló en aplausos y vítores, dándole la bienvenida a su nueva integrante, le siguieron Cornfoot, Stephen fue enviado a Hufflepuff y esta vez fue la mesa más alejada de la derecha fue la que aplaudió, le siguieron Goldstein, Anthony que después de un largo rato el sombrero lo puso en Slytherin. Así fueron pasando uno a uno los alumnos hasta que llegó el momento de Lily

-Snape, Lilian- Llamó McGonagall y de pronto se escuchó el murmullo de ciento de cuchicheos de los que se desprendían algunas frases: "¿Es la hija de Snape?", "¡Por Merlín! El profesor Snape tiene una hija", "Es una niña muy bonita ¿seguros que es la hija de Snape"

Lily se acercó bastante nerviosa al banco, antes de girarse para sentarse busco a su padre que le dedico una mirada de aliento, y en último momento alcanzo a ver el guiño un ojo cómplice del hombre del cual había jalado barbas y bigotes blancos cuando era una niña, el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, su padrino. Al final suspiro y se dejó poner el sombrero en la cabeza y escucho un susurro

-Vaya esto sí que es interesante…


	5. Chapter 5: Hija de Serpiente ¿Leona?

Capítulo 5: Hija de serpiente… ¿Leona?

Notas del Autor: Antes que nada ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que pasen un día lleno de alegría y mucha comida jajaja les dejo este capítulo a modo de regalo, este es un capítulo particularmente especial para mí no dejen que se les escape ningún detalle. Muchas gracias por leer y espero de verdad que les guste este capitulo, les recuerdo que es bienvenida toda crítica, comentario y/o sujerencia. Sin más los dejo con el capítulo (que te spoilea el titulo lo sé, pero no encontré uno mas adecuado)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y Lugares pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling que nos dejo entrar a su mundo mágico, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de Llian Eileen Snape

Lily se sorprendió al escuchar susurro, era una voz grabe y parecía como si proviniera de dentro de su cabeza

-Esto sí que es interesante- repitió aquella voz- hace mucho que no encontraba una mente tan complicada, sin duda alguna te pareces a tu madre ella era también una bruja muy generosa y amable, pero también detecto ambición y una gran determinación, tienes un futuro brillante, si aprendes a manejar tus emociones, será mejor que te ponga en… ¡Gryffindor!

Lily oyó al sombrero seleccionador y se sorprendió un poco, pero eso no era nada comparada con la conmoción que causo en el gran comedor, los Gryffindors aplaudieron con fuerza dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo integrante, las otras casas también aplaudieron. Pero cuando el sonido de los aplausos, el sonido de los cuchicheos de todo el mundo preguntándose si eso significaría un cambió en el trato casi cruel que el profesor Snape tenía con sus alumnos Gryffindors

\- ¡Silencio! - pidió la profesora McGonagall y todos obedecieron de inmediato. Lily se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor y estrecho las manos de varios chicos pelirrojos, que supuso eran los hermanos de Ginny y otros Gryffindors que la recibieron calurosamente. Termino la ceremonia de Selección y como todos los años el director dirigió un pequeño discurso dándoles la bienvenida y les recordó las normas del colegió. En seguida la mesa se llenó de comida, un fantástico banquete y todos comenzaron a llenar sus platos.

Lily, Ginny y Hermione la platicaban amenamente con sus compañeros, a cerca de sus vacaciones, hasta que un alumno de pelo color arena que estaba en el curso de Hermione se armó de valor e hizo la pregunta que todos se morían por hacer

\- ¿De verdad eres hija del profesor Snape? – preguntó Seamus Finnegan con la curiosidad pintada en los ojos, Lily sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Sí, es verdad- no queriendo hablar de ello, giro un poco para ver a Severus en la mesa de profesores, él la miraba a ella con una expresión neutra que molesto a Lily, estaba nerviosa por la reacción de Severus, pero él no dejaba ver ni siquiera un asomo de emoción, Lily no sabía si estaba enojado o complacido con que ella fuera puesta en Gryffindor, sin decir más intento girar la conversación en otra dirección.

\- ¿Tus papás a que se dedican? – Preguntó Lily a Hermione

\- Son dentistas- respondió la chica mientras picaba su comida- ellos son muggles- aclaro cunado varios de ellos se le quedaron viendo sin comprender

\- ¿Qué es un dentista? – preguntó Ginny curiosa

\- Se dedican a cuidar los dientes de las personas

\- Lo recuerdo, había uno de esos en la escuela muggle a la que asistía- dijo Lily emocionada

\- ¿Tú fuiste a una escuela muggle? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida

\- ¡Claro! mi padre quería que tuviera alguna actividad mientras él estaba aquí dando clases, pero a decir verdad no aprendí mucho del mundo de los muggles

\- Increíble, no creía que al profesor Snape tuviera mucho trato con los muggles- comento George, uno de los hermanos gemelos de Ginny

\- Pues no es que tenga amigos muggles ni nada de eso- dijo Lily con calma- mi papá no tiene prejuicios de sangre o esas cosas, mi madre era de padres muggles

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto Fred, el gemelo de George – ¿Y tu madre a que se dedica?

-Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña- dijo Lily y su sonrisa se volvió triste

-Lo siento mucho… - dijo Fred apenado

-No te preocupes, no lo sabías- dijo Lily y recomponiéndose – además aún tengo a papá, él y yo somos muy unidos

Para los compañeros de Lily era extraño escuchar a alguien hablar con tanto cario del profesor más odiado del colegio, pero nadie dijo nada por lo que se instaló un breve, pero incomodo silencio en la mesa mientras cada quien se concentraba en su comida. De pronto Hermione rompió ese silencio

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Harry o Ron? – Preguntó molesta

\- No - dijeron algunos

\- Yo tampoco- dijo Ginny- la última vez que los vi fue en King's Cross

\- Estoy segura de que están metidos en un lío- dijo Hermione con una nota de exasperación en la voz

Cuando aparecieron los postres ya habían aparecido en la mesa el señor Flich, que era el conserje de la escuela, apareció por una puerta que estaba justo detrás de la mesa de los profesores, se acercó al profesor Snape, le susurro algo al oído y le entrego un rollo de pergamino, lo que fuera lo que le había dicho hizo que frunciera el ceño en una mueca de enojo que se acentuó cuando desenrollo el pergamino. Lily que buscaba de cuando en cuando la mirada de Severus intentando hacer contacto visual con él, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. El profesor Snape se levantó enérgicamente y salió del Gran Comedor por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Flich que salió detrás de él. Al cabo de unos minutos empezaron a rumorear que había dos alumnos que habían perdido el tren de Hogwarts habían decidido llegar al colegio en un auto encantado, lo cual era completamente ilegal cuando el rumor llego hasta donde se encontraban Lily, Hermione y Ginny

-Tuvieron que haber sido ellos- hablo Hermione con la misma nota de exasperación

\- ¿Cómo es que pudieron hacer semejante cosa? – preguntó Lily- ¿dónde consiguieron un auto encantado?

-Tomaron el auto de papá- dijo Ginny un poco asustado- mi madre los va a matar

\- Nosotros los vamos a matar por no habernos avisado- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

Un momento más tarde Flich volvió a entrar por la puerta y esta vez fue directamente con el Profesor Dumbledore, este se inclinó un poco hacia su derecha donde estaba sentada la profesora McGonagall y le dijo algo. En el acto, ambos profesores se levantaron y salieron de la sala

-Los atraparon- sentencio Lily mirando la puerta por la que habían salido Dumbledore y McGonagall. Después de un rato regresaron a la mesa los profesores Severus y Dumbledore, el primero con un gesto de profunda molestia. Al poco rato se les unió la profesora McGonagall.

La cena termino sin más contratiempos y luego de unas breves palabras el profesor Dumbledore los mando a sus habitaciones. Los Gryffindor se levantaron y los de primer año, siguieron a Percy Weasley, otro de los hermanos de Ginny, que era el prefecto de Gryffindor. Percy los guio por pasillos, escaleras e incluso pasadizos secretos que se escondían detrás del papel tapiz. Todos los siguieron sintiéndose pesados por la cena y el cansancio del viaje. Llegaron ante una pared del séptimo piso, donde se encontraba empotrado un retrato de cuerpo completo, de una señora muy gorda que llevaba una túnica rosa.

-Contraseña- pidió la mujer del retrato que como todas las pinturas del mundo mágico se movía y comunicaba con los demás cuadros en el castillo Percy dijo con voz clara

-Sanguinem leo- el cuadro se abrió como si fuese una puerta sujetada por goznes invisibles y dejo al descubierto un hueco labrado en la piedra. Percy los hizo pasar y todos se apretujaron para entrar, Dentro era una estancia circular decorada por un tapizado rojo y oro que le daba un aspecto muy cálido a la habitación y cuadros de distintos personajes que les dieron la bienvenida con una sonrisa. También había cómodos sillones y mesas de trabajo repartidas por el lugar y una gran chimenea sobre la que reposaban marcos con fotografías y retratos de los personajes más destacados de la casa. Lily se asombró de lo grande que era la estancia, ella nunca había estado en esa parte del castillo, pero suponía que estaban en una torre y, que el interior de esta estaba agrandado con magia.

-Esa es la Sala Común de Gryffindor- Anunció Percy ceremoniosamente cuando todos los de primer curso estuvieron dentro- aquí podrán pasar su tiempo libre y estudiar. En la parte de arriba se encuentras los dormitorios del lado derecho están los dormitorios de las chicas y los chicos en el lado Izquierdo, descubrirán que ya están aquí sus pertenencias así que pónganse cómodos y…

Por el lado derecho de la habitación entró, atravesando la pared, un hombre vestido con lo que parecía ser una armadura- Bienvenidos a Gryffindor, yo soy Sir Nicolás de Mimsy-Porpington el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor.

Enseguida se acercó un muchacho de piel oscura y levantando la mano a modo de saludo se dirigió al Fantasma - Hola Nick- dijo en un tono jovial y travieso- ¿Sabían ustedes que él fue casi decapitado?

Los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos mirándolo entre confundidos y asombrados.

\- ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado? -pregunto alguien, Lily negó con la cabeza no queriendo ver nuevamente la explicación a esa pregunta, por su parte Sir Nicolás frunció el ceño ofendido, no le gustaba tampoco explicar el desafortunado suceso por lo que contestó

-Así- dijo tirando de su oreja y la cabeza le quedó colgando sobre el hombro como sostenida por apenas un trozo de su piel fantasmagórica. Algunos hicieron exclamación de asombro mientras dieron grititos de susto. Conforme con la reacción de los nuevos alumnos Sir Nicolás desapareció por la pared contraria por la que había aparecido.

Lily quedo completamente fascinada con la habitación, ella nunca había estado en ninguna de las cuatro salas comunes o habitaciones en Hogwarts, aunque si había explorado algunas partes del castillo cunado no había alumnos ahí, generalmente en las vacaciones de verano cuando su padre la llevaba al castillo.

Todos estaban muy cansados, pero nadie se había retirado a las habitaciones, los chicos de Gryffindor se instalaron en los sillones y mesas en la sala común, Lily, Hermione y Ginny hicieron lo propio y se fueron a sentar a un rincón, era claro lo que estaban esperando, pero solo Hermione lo dijo en voz alta

-Están esperando a los héroes- dijo con tono reprobatorio- seguro que se mueren por que les cuenten la gran aventura que tuvieron

-Sí- contesto Ginny que parecía un poco preocupada- pero ya se tardaron mucho ¿Los habrán expulsado?

-No creo- contesto Lily que también estaba algo preocupada, no sabía por qué le inquietaba tanto esa posibilidad, pero trato de pensar lógicamente- Si los hubieran expulsado ya lo sabríamos

-Entonces ¿por qué no han entrado? – pregunto Ginny

-Seguramente porque no saben la contraseña- contesto Hermione irritada y se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la entrada a paso raudo, las otras dos la siguieron inmediatamente, y en cuanto salieron de la sala común comprobaron que Hermione estaba en lo correcto, Harry y Ron estaban fuera intentando convencer a la señora gorda para que les abriera. En cuanto las vieron los chicos compusieron sendas caras de alivio.

\- ¡Qué bien que salieron! – dijo Ron, que era claramente otro hermano de Ginny- ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

-Es, Sanguinem leo- dijo Lily

\- ¿Cómo diablos se les ocurrió semejante disparate? – soltó Hermione asustando a todos- no se dan cuenta de que pudieron haberlos expulsado o algo peor

\- Hermione no te pongas así- dijo Harry intentando calmar a Hermione- No nos pasó nada, es solo que no se nos ocurrió que más hacer

\- Sí no es para tanto- soltó Ron tratando de sonar divertido- Harry y yo regresamos en una pieza y solo nos ha puesto un castigo

\- Es lo menos que se merecen… - dijo Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando se asomaron unos chicos Gryffindors y jalaron de Harry y Ron para meterlos es la sala común y, seguramente, preguntarles como era que habían hecho para hacer volar un auto muggle. Los chicos se vieron arrastrados dentro y lo último que Harry pudo ver fue a Hermione arrastrando a Lily y Ginny hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

Una vez en su habitación Lily saco su pijama del baúl y se fue directamente a la cama, sin embargo, tardo mucho en poder dormir, todos los acontecimientos del día llegaron a su mente. Y recordó algo en especial, el rostro serio de su padre cuando ella fue seleccionada Gryffindor, no podía saber que era lo que pensaba él de eso ¿Qué le diría? ¿Estaría enojado con ella?, al final Lily se quedó dormida rendida por el cansancio de un día tan emocionante.


	6. Chapter 6: Sangre Gryffindor

Capítulo 5: Sangre Gryffindor

¡Año nuevo, Capítulo nuevo!

Notas del Autor: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! quise empezar bien el año publicando un capitulo, es cortito pero escrito con mucho cariño. Espero que les guste saben que son bienvenidos todos los comentarios, críticas y/o sugerencias

La mañana siguiente Lily se despertó con el alba, desde la torre de Gryffindor se podía ver claramente el campo de Quidditch y los terrenos del colegio. Lily se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, era una agradable mañana, el sol se asomaba iluminando el castillo, ese era su primer día de clases y estaba muy emocionada, pero también estaba preocupada. Aunque Severus nunca había dicho que deseaba que ella estuviera en Slytherin era algo que se suponía, ¡Severus era el jefe de esa casa!, sin embargo, lo que había dicho el sombrero seleccionador, "te pareces a tu madre".

Lily sabía muy poco de su madre. Severus era un hombre serio e incluso un poco hosco en ocasiones y, ciertamente, no le gustaba hablar del pasado, ni cosas que fueran especialmente sentimentales. Lo único que sabía es que sus padres se habían conocido desde niños, que habían estudiado juntos y que la muerte de ella había sido un gran trauma para su padre, eso último se lo había dicho su padrino y esa era el principal motivo por el que nunca hablaban de ella. Las pocas veces que Severus había hablado de la madre de Lily lo había hecho con una expresión triste en el rostro y a Lily no le gustaba ver que su papá se ponía triste.

Lily que había permanecido mirando por la ventana, pensando todo aquello, volvió a la realidad cuando sus compañeras de habitación empezaban a levantarse. La primera en dirigirse a ella fue Ginny

-Buenos días-saludo alegremente- ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierta?

-No, solo un par de minutos, es que no podía dormir

-Lo sé, anoche tarde en dormirme, creo que se debe a toda la emoción del primer día

-Es cierto, hoy es un gran día- dijo Lily girándose finalmente hacia Ginny y le dedico una sonrisa. Lo que hubiera que pasar, pasaría y lo mejor era que se preparara para el día.

Cuando se pusieron los uniformes, Ginny y Lily bajaron al Gran comedor, llegaron rápido ya que Lily conocía bastante bien el castillo, en el comedor ya estaba gran parte del alumnado sentados a la mesa tomando el desayuno, en la mesa de Gryffindor estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione platicando, se acercaron y la primera en verlas fue Hermione

-Hola chicas, siéntense aquí con nosotros- las invito a sentarse, las dos niñas se acomodaron a lado de Hermione

-Hola- saludó Lily con una sonrisa

-Hola- saludo Harry de vuelta, mirándola con curiosidad- es bueno volver a verte

-Lo mismo digo- contesto Lily y se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza

-Hola- Saludo también Ron con una sonrisa- Tu debes ser Lily ¿cierto? Hermione ya nos puso al tanto

-Ron no seas cotilla- lo reprendió Ginny

-No lo soy- se defendió- solo quería decir que nos agrada tenerla en Gryffindor

\- ¡Quién lo diría! - dijo Harry divertido- la hija del mismísimo Profesor Snape una Gryffindor

Lily rio, era claro que Harry le estaba tomando el pelo, aunque sintió una ligera punzada de nervios en el estómago

En ese momento entro Percy Weasley, entregándole a los alumnos su horario de clases

-Primer y Segundo curso verdad- dijo al llegar a donde estaban ellos, dijo y les entrego a cada uno un pergamino de un montón que flotaban junto a él- aquí están sus horarios- Lily alargo la mano para tomar el suyo y lo desenrollo, tenían Transformaciones como primera clase, luego tenían encantamientos y vio con tristeza que no tendría clases con su padre sino hasta el miércoles

-Primera clase Transformaciones- dijo Ginny mirando su pergamino- mis hermanos dicen que la profesora McGonagall es muy estricta

-Seguro que lo es- afirmó Harry asintiendo con la cabeza

-Pero es una excelente profesora- dijo Hermione

En ese momento una bandada de lechuzas entró por la ventana, Lily las miro admirada, nunca había visto tantas lechuzas en una habitación, cada lechuza se dirigió a su respectivo dueño y soltaron sus cartas y paquetes, con gracia en sus regazos excepto una lechuza marrón grisáceo que chocó estrepitosamente contra el plato de cereales de Ron volcando su contenido por toda la mesa.

\- ¡Ah! Pero que amenaza de animal- Exclamo Ron quitándose restos del cereal del cabello

-No le digas así, la pobre Errol debe estar exhausta- Ginny defendió a la lechuza y explico a Lily- Errol es la lechuza de mi familia, pero ya es un poco vieja y tiene accidentes a menudo

Lily contuvo una risa y miró que, sobre la mesa, entre su plato con tostadas y la copa con jugo había una pequeña nota enrollada, la tomo entre sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, escucho de nuevo una exclamación pesarosa de Ron y giro inmediatamente para verlo y vio que había recuperado un gran sobre rojo. Algunos lo miraron con pena mientras otros reían, las risas venían específicamente de la mesa de Slytherin

-Solo ábrelo Ron- le aconsejo Neville, Ron trago saliva y con las manos temblorosas abrió el vociferador.

\- ¡RONAL WEASLEY! -Bramó la voz furiosa de una mujer- ¿CÓMO OSASTE ROBAR EL AUTO? ESTOY VERDADERAMENTE ENFADADA, AHORA TU PADRE ENFRENTA UNA AVERIGUACIÓN Y TIENES COMPLETAMENTE LA CULPA, SI PONES OTRO DEDO FUERA DE LA RAYA TE REGREARE A CASA ¡¿HAS ENTENDIDO?!

Y sin más, el vociferador se prendió en fuego y se consumió rápidamente, los que estaban alrededor de Ron tenían cara de estupefacción, Ron estaba pálido de miedo, pero conforme bajaba esa sensación, su rostro se iba tornando rojo por la vergüenza que sentía. Lily incluso respiraba agitadamente, como si la hubieran regañado a ella.

-Será mejor que vayamos todos a clases- Dijo Hermione que también estaba un poco pálida, Harry asintió y se levantaron.

-Chicas, el salón de transformaciones está en el tercer piso- dijo Harry, recordando lo difícil que había sido para él encontrar dicho salón en su primer día, Ginny que veía a su hermano con pena sonrió cuando Harry se dirigió a ellas.

-Gracias Harry- dijo Lily también con una sonrisa y vieron como los tres chicos salían del gran comedor, ambas apuraron la comida y recogieron sus cosas para salir hacia su clase, Lily recordó la nota que le había llevado su lechuza, la sacó de su bolsillo donde la había guardado y leyó reconociendo la letra de su padre

 _Lily_

 _Te veo en la entrada del castillo antes de tu primera clase, necesito hablar contigo_

 _Atte.: Papá_

Lily se puso Nerviosa, la noche anterior Severus no había dado ninguna señal sobre lo que pensaba de que su hija se quedara en Gryffindor. Eso era muy importante, no solo porque su padre fuera el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, sino porque era bien conocida la rivalidad entre las dos casas. Lily no sabía que esperar ¿Estaba molesto su padre con ella? Lily respiro profundamente y se dirigió a su nueva amiga

-Ginny, te veo en clase, hay una cosa que tengo que hacer- Ginny sonrió y le dijo:

-De acuerdo, te guardare un lugar- Salieron de gran comedor y Lily se unió alegremente al grupo de Gryffindor de primer año que subían emocionados a su primera clase. Lily se dirigió hacia la gran puerta de la entrada y camino un poco buscando a su padre.

Lo encontró inmediatamente, estaba parado mirando hacía los terrenos del castillo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, dándole la espalda a Lily. Ella se paró justo detrás suyo y miro en la misma dirección, desde allí se tenía una vista esplendida del lago negro. Severus parecía que no había notado la presencia de su hija, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Hola- saludo tímidamente la pequeña

-Ven por aquí- dijo Severus sin una sola muestra de sorpresa o alguna otra emoción, y la llevo a un costado del castillo, se detuvieron cerca de los invernaderos

\- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? – preguntó Lily con los nervios de punta por la actitud fría de su padre. Severus sonrió de pronto y le contesto con voz burlona

\- Yo pensé que tu sabías que no muerdo- bromeó girándose lo suficiente para estar de frente a ella. Lily se relajó un poco y trato de sonreír

\- Y yo pensé que tu estarías molesto por la decisión del sombrero seleccionador- dijo Lily soltando eso que la inquietaba.

\- ¿Por qué estaría enojado? – preguntó él haciendo una mueca

\- Yo… yo pensé que… que tu querrías que me quedara en Slytherin- Severus rio suavemente

\- Claro que no estoy enojado- dijo, y luego agrego algo que sorprendió a Lily- Era algo que ya me esperaba

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lily confundida

-Lily, es cierto que yo soy el Jefe de la casa de Slytherin y que fue mi casa cuando fui estudiante - dijo mirando con ternura a su hija- pero… siempre te he dicho lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre y ella fue Gryffindor, una de las mejores.

Lily miró sonriendo a su padre, y por un momento se sintió un poco tonta por estar tan preocupada. Esos pequeños detalles que su padre le contaba, le hacían sentirse un poco más cerquita de su madre.

-Te quiero papá- dijo Lily y lo abrazo, Severus volvió a reír

-Y yo a ti hija- dijo devolviéndole brevemente el abrazo, luego la separo sosteniéndola de lo los hombros a la distancia del largo de sus brazos- ahora es tiempo de que vayas a tu clase, Minerva es muy estricta con la puntualidad y no querrá llegar tarde señorita

\- Esta bien papá… digo Profesor Snape


	7. Chapter 7: Toda una Snape

Capítulo 7: Toda una Snape

Notas del Autor: Antes que nada una disculpa, no planeaba demorarme tanto en subir capitulo, pero estoy arreglando unas cosas antes de volver a la Universidad, Muchas Gracias por tener paciencia y por sus comentarios, la verdad me llenan de animo para seguir y sin mas aquí les dejo otro capítulo, no es muy largo pero si muy importante espero que lo disfruten

Un abrazo fuerte 3

Diclaimer: Todos los personajes y Lugares le pertenecen a la maravillosas J.K. Rowling, Yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores, el único personaje que me pertenece es el de Lilian Eileen Snape (Lily) que salio de mi loca cabecita

Lily corrió hasta el salón de transformaciones, que se encontraban en el tercer piso del castillo y llegó justo a tiempo pues la profesora McGonagall estaba a punto de entrar al aula cuando escucho los pasos de la pequeña en el pasillo, justo detrás de ella

\- Lily... quiero decir, Señorita Snape- dijo la profesora volviéndose para mirarla- se puede saber de dónde viene, Llega tarde

-Lo siento… profesora- dijo Lily con una mano en el costado y tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración, después de haber emprendido semejante carrera para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase

-Espero que no sea necesario recordarle no…- empezó McGonagall, pero Lily la interrumpió

\- ¿Qué no voy a tener ningún trato especial por ser hija de un profesor? – dijo dibujando una media sonrisa en los labios, la profesora le hizo un ademan indicándole que entrara al salón, y justo cuando paso por si lado susurró-Lo sé… Tía Minie

McGonagall contuvo una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, divertida, esa niña era digna hija de su padre

Al salir de su primera clase un chico de segundo año, rubio y con las facciones afiladas la llamó

\- ¡Lily! – Dijo el chico lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de Lily, que al verlo se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios

\- ¡Draco! – Exclamo la niña emocionada y corrió a abrazar a su amigo

\- ¿Qué tal tu primera clase? – pregunto Draco

\- Increíble, no sabía que transformaciones fuera tan difícil, pero es un reto que asumiré- dijo Lily firmemente. En ese momento Ginny se acerco

-Lily, tenemos que irnos, la siguiente clase empieza en diez minutos, y luego miro a Draco fríamente

\- Una Weasley- se mofo Draco- ¿En serio Lily? Te juntas con gentuza como esta- Lily lo miro no creyendo lo que oía

\- Si soy una Weasley y tú eres un asqueroso Malfoy- y los avanzaron hacia el otro desafiantes

\- ¿Pero a ti qué diablos te pasa? Eres un grosero de lo peor- dijo agarrando la mano de su amiga y la alejó de Draco- Y sabes me he juntado con gente peor- dijo mirándolo significativamente, el chico frunció el ceño enfadado y se fue de ahí

\- Lo siento Ginny- se disculpó Lily- Draco es un poco idiota a veces

\- No te preocupes Lily ya conozco como son los Malfoy, en vacaciones mi padre y el de Malfoy tuvieron una pelea- Lily la miro sorprendida, luego miro en la dirección en la que Draco se había ido

\- Pero él no es como su padre- susurro y en su mirada se volvió triste

\- Lily ¿estás bien? – pregunto Ginny al verla

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo volviéndose, no dejaría que el idiota de su amigo le arruinara su primer día, así que sonrió y le dijo a Ginny - vamos que tenemos clase

Los siguientes días Lily evadió a Draco y se concentró en sus clases, las que encontró cada vez más fascinantes, por las materias y sus profesores. Y sobre todo se había encargado de demostrar que no solo era la hija del profesor de pociones, sino que era una bruja de un extraordinario talento, Incluso había tenido su primera clase de pociones con Severus, que se había comportado de la misma manera fría y cortante con sus alumnos, y por supuesto, no desaprovecho la oportunidad de restarle cinco puntos a Gryffindor, la única diferencia era tal vez que nunca se mofaba de ella cuando contestaba alguna pregunta, aunque no tenía razón para hacerlo, Lily era muy buena en pociones, debido a la gran cantidad de libros que había leído de la biblioteca personal de su padre. Esa era la única ventaja que tendría por ser hija de un profesor según Severus.

También había iniciado una estrecha relación de amistad con toda la familia Weasley ya que todos adoraban el Quidditch tanto como ella (Excepto Percy que en lo único que se parecía a su familia era en el cabello rojo fuego). Ginny, sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George y ella habían entablado una discusión la primera noche en el comedor contra algunos hijos nacidos muggles, sobre que deporte era el mejor el Futbol o el Quidditch. Hermione y Harry que conocían ambos deportes trataban de mediar el asunto, aunque Harry se inclinaba más al deporte mágico.

Y era precisamente con Harry con quien Lily tenía una amistad muy especial, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Al principio Lily no sabía que esperar del chico, su padre decía que era un engreído, pero a Lily no le parecía que fuera así. Era un chico amable y divertido. Ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con sus nuevos amigos, siempre en los descansos y durante las comidas se les veía juntos. Esto era algo que su padre no había podido ignorar, si bien el detestaba a Harry, entendía que él y Lily se llevaran tan bien, era algo completamente normal así que no había movido un dedo para evitar que ellos dos se volvieran tan cercanos en solo cuestión de días.

El Jueves Lily tendría su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, como era bien sabido los profesores de Defensa no solían durar mucho, por lo que cada año Dumbledore se veía en la necesidad de contratar a un nuevo profesor. Y ese año había escogido al único incauto que no sabía de la maldición del puesto de profesor de DCAO: Gilderoy Lockhart. Severus se había opuesto rotundamente a que le dieran el puesto a _un idiota como ese_.

Gilderoy Lockhart era bien conocido en el mundo mágico como un gran aventurero y un mago excepcional, tenía varías obras publicadas en las que relataba todas las hazañas que, según él había vivido. Pero Severus no se creía ni una sola coma de esos libros

-Es claro que todo eso es un invento suyo- le había dicho Severus a Dumbledore cuando se reunió con ellos para cenar un mes antes del inicio de curso.

-Lo sé- contesto Dumbledore amablemente, con una sonrisa en los labios- pero no hay nadie más para ocupar ese puesto

-Tu sabes perfectamente…- empezó Severus, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo

-También lo sé y he dicho que no- Lily detestaba que en ocasiones hablara como en clave, excluyéndola deliberadamente de la conversación.

Lily lo había visto en los pasillos durante la semana y le parecía sin duda un hombre extraño, que poseía un carácter empalagoso y que hablaba dándose aires de grandeza. Ginny la había molestado toda la semana hablando de lo grandioso que era Lockhart, aquel que había luchado contra vampiros y enfrentado a la banshee, pero Lily no se tragaba ninguno de esos cuentos, eran demasiado fantásticos para ser verdad

-Pues para mí, que no tiene nada de extraordinario- Le dijo Lily a su amiga cuando caminaban a el aula de Defensa

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de todo lo que ha hecho y a todo lo que ha enfrentado- Ginny suspiro- tiene que ser un gran tipo

\- No lo creo, ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dijeron Harry y tú hermano? No pudo siquiera controlar unos pequeños duendecillos de Cornualles – Dijo Lily exasperada- el todo un farsante

Las chicas llegaron al aula y se sentaron en una banca justo al frente, cerca del escritorio del profesor. En las paredes del aula se podían ver cientos de retratos de Gilderoy Lockhart, un hombre alto de ojos celestes y una cabellera – había que admitir- hermosa cayendo como una cascada dorada por sus hombros y una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora, pero que Lily encontraba melosa, de pronto la puesta que estaba atrás del profesor y que sabían llevaba a su despacho, se abrió de par en par y de ella emergió un hombre idéntico al de los retratos.

-Mi nombre es Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden de merlín tercera clase, miembro de la liga de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras y cinco veces ganador del premio a la sonrisa más encantadora de la revista corazón de bruja- el hombre esbozó una sonrisa, como quien muestra un trofeo. Varias chicas suspiraron audiblemente, Lily por otro lado había rodado los ojos- pero no hablemos de mí, no fue así como vencí a la banshee que presagiaba la muerte- Dedico un guiño cómplice a la persona más cerca de él, que para su hastío era Lily

\- ¡Ah! Por supuesto- dijo mirándola con ese tono de superioridad- Señorita Snape, ya he tenido gusto de hablar con su padre y le advierto, no tendrá ningún trato especial, aunque su padre sea el profesor Snape

Como única respuesta Lily lo miro a los ojos con esa mirada fría con una ceja levantada, una mirada asesina. Lockhart no resistió el contacto visual y desvió la mirada sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió y siguió con su clase ignorando por completo una risita insolente de la menor de los Weasley, solo para no tener que mirar de nuevo en dirección a esos ojos negros como túneles obscuros

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? - murmuro Lily a Ginny molesta

-Es que cuando haces esa cara te pareces mucho al profesor Snape- murmuro de vuelta Ginny con una sonrisa socarrona- como dos gotas de agua

\- Bueno no puede ser de otra forma- dijo Lily medio divertida y medio exasperada- es mi papá.


	8. Chapter 8: La palabra con S

Capítulo 8: La palabra con S.

Notas de Autor: Hola a todos, pues aquí estoy otra vez con otro capitulo de Lily Snape. Espero que les guste mucho. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, me gusta saber que es lo que piensan de la historia

Besos A.

Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, Yo solo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores. El único personaje mio es el de Lilian (Lily) Eileen Snape

El primer fin de semana Lily se levantó realmente temprano, estaba acostumbrada a despertar al alba, como era de esperarse todas sus compañeras de habitación seguían profundamente dormidas. Lily aprovecho y tomo una ducha rápida y se puso ropa cómoda, como no había clases no necesitaba llevar el uniforme. Cuando regresó al dormitorio vio que Lily escribía impetuosamente en una especie de libro.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Lily sentándose en la orilla de la cama

\- Nada- dijo Ginny apartando el libro del alcance de su amiga

-Si no estada ¿por qué lo escondes? – volvió a preguntar Lily, perspicazmente

\- Esta bien- dijo Ginny dándose por vencida- es mi diario

\- ¿y escribes por las mañanas? Eso se acostumbra a hacerlo en la noche

\- Lo escribo por las noches, pero tenía algo importante- Lily la miro, ella estaba escondiendo algo, esperaría unos días para ver si ella se animaba a contarle algo, sino actuaria

\- Bueno entonces vamos a desayunar- dijo Lily para cambiar el tema

\- Ve tú, bajo en seguida solo termino de escribir

\- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto Lily extrañada

\- Completamente- Ginny sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza

Lily no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta y bajar a la sala común, ahí encontró a Ron y Hermione

-Hola chicos- saludo ella cordialmente

-Hola, Lily- Ron y Hermione le devolvieron el saludo

\- ¿Dónde está Ginny? – pregunto Ron

-Dijo que en un momento baja- contestó Lily y añadió- creo que le pasa algo

\- No te preocupes, no debe ser la gran cosa- Respondió Ron caminando hacia la salida

-Espera, deberías averiguar lo que le pasa a tu hermana- le recriminó Hermione y Lily estuvo de acuerdo

\- Ella estará bien, lo que pasa es que ella es muy rara y creo que está enamorada de Harry- dijo Ron quitándole importancia al asunto, Lily se asombró de la ligereza con la que Ron revelaba los secretos de Ginny, ella ya había notado que las mejillas de su amiga se encendían siempre que Harry aparecía ya fuese en la sala común o en el Gran comedor, pero ella había tratado de ser discreta y no mencionarlo

\- ¿Ya podemos bajar a desayunar? - pregunto Ron con impaciencia al ver que ninguna de las dos caminaba

\- ¿No esperamos a Harry? – preguntó Lily, buscando a Harry con la mirada

\- Él ya salió- explico Ron, mientras las hacia salir hacia el pasillo- Se fue a la práctica de Quidditch, salió antes de que amaneciera, Es que Wood, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, es muy exigente, ha levantado al equipo muy temprano

-Tengo una idea- hablo Hermione mientras caminaban hay que ir por algo al gran comedor por comida y alcanzamos a Harry en el campo de Quidditch

\- Esta bien- dijo Lily

\- Por mí no hay problema siempre que sea rápido, me muero de hambre

Pasaron rápidamente por el gran comedor y tomaron rápidamente algunas tostadas y jugo de calabaza. Lily alcanzó a ver a Severus mandándole una mirada significativa cuando la vio salir del gran comedor. Iban de camino al gran al campo de Quidditch, cuando los alcanzó un niño bajito y rubio que estaba en la clase de Lily, aunque no lo conocía muy bien.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó efusivamente- ¿También van a ver la práctica de Quidditch?

\- Hola… Colín- dijo Lily haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre, estaba casi segura que su apellido era Creevey, Hermione le sonrió al chico, pero antes de que pudiera devolver el saludo, Ron soltó de mal talante

\- Colín se supone que las prácticas de Quidditch son privadas- dijo y las obligo a apresurarse, sin embargo, el chico no pareció notarlo porque correteo detrás de ellos- ¿Lo conocen?

-Ron, no seas grosero- le reprendió Hermione

\- Es de nuestra clase- Dijo Lily, mirando con molestia a Ron- Y no hace daño que venga a ver la práctica

-No lo entienden, parece que tiene radar para encontrar a Harry- Susurro él- siempre que salimos de una clase está ahí y siempre quiere una foto o que le diga algo, es molesto y escalofriante

-De acuerdo, eso sí es un poco raro- admitió Lily mirando discretamente a Colín, pero él seguía caminando con entusiasmó

Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch vieron a Harry y al resto del equipo salir de los vestidores, todos con cara de sueño. Harry al verlos se acercó a las gradas y Ron preguntó:

\- ¿Ya acabaron?

\- ¡Ni siquiera hemos empezado! – Exclamo Harry reprimiendo un bostezo. Los chicos, incluyendo a Colín, se fueron a sentar a las gradas, Wood llamo al equipo para que se acercaran y empezaran a tomar posiciones.

\- ¡Chicos, una vuelta para calentar! – Harry y el resto se pusieron en posición para despegar, pero se detuvieron al ver un grupo de gente a la cancha. Se trataba del equipo de Slytherin, todos con sus túnicas color esmeralda

-Esto no puede ser bueno – dijo Hermione bajito, Los demás asintieron y se apresuraron a bajar a la cancha dejando todas sus provisiones atrás

\- Oh no, habrá problemas- exclamo Ron cuando vio a Wood acercarse amenazadoramente a Marcus Flint, el capitán de Slytherin

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Flint? - soltó Wood con desdén- Hoy aparte el campo para Gryffindor, está perfectamente escrito en la pizarra de los vestidores ¿Es que no sabes leer?

\- No te alteres Wood- dijo Flint con una tranquilidad irritante y una sarcástica en el rostro, le tendió a Wood un rollo de pergamino- tengo una nota

\- Yo el profesor Severus Snape- Leyó en voz alta- concedo permiso para que el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin practique en el campo hoy, ya que necesitan entrenar a su nuevo buscador.

Lily entorno los ojos y pensó que le diría algo a su padre en cuanto lo viera

\- ¿Ya tienes buscador? ¿Quién es? -preguntó Wood burlón, no podía tener a alguien mejor que Harry, Todos se hicieron a un lado dejando en medio a un chico de pelo rubio ojos grises. Lily se sorprendió mucho al ver a Draco ahí, recordó su último encuentro y frunció el ceño

\- ¿Malfoy? – soltaron algunos con burla y otros con genuino asombro

\- Y no solo eso- dijo Flint poniendo frente a él, la escoba voladora, saboreando lo que iba a decir- El padre de Draco hizo una generosa contribución al equipo

No bromeaba, cada uno de los jugadores de Slytherin tenían una flamante Nimbus 2001

Hermione se adelantó claramente furiosa y arremetió contra Draco

-Al menos en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie compra su puesto, Lo ganan por su talento

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión maldita Sangre Sucia-

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – Gritó Lily horrorizada por las palabras de Draco, todos se veían furiosos excepto los Slytherin que reían a carcajada. Ron completamente furioso, saco su varita y apunto a Draco

-Pagaras por eso Malfoy- exclamo y sacudió su varita- ¡Traga caracoles! – Ron intento hechizar a Malfoy, pero hubo un problema, su varita estaba rota por la mitad y sostenida junta por un poco de cinta adhesiva, lo que hizo que el hechizo saliera en dirección a su propio pecho, una chispa naranja choco contra él y lo tiro de espaldas

\- ¡Ron! - Exclamaron sus amigos, corriendo para ver si estaba bien. Claramente no lo estaba, el trato de incorporarse, pero en ese momento le vino una arcada y de su boca salió un asqueroso gusano de color verde, tenía la cara de un pálido verdoso. Colín emocionado, pues nunca había visto a nadie lanzar una maldición empezó a sacar fotografías con una cámara que llevaba a todos lados

\- Harry ¿puedes voltearlo? – dijo Colín entusiasmado cuando otra babosa salía de la boca de Ron

\- Ahora no Colín- Harry ayudo a su amigo a ponerse de pie, pero este seguía escupiendo esas cosas asquerosas- Hay que llevarlo con Hagrid, esta mucho más cerca que la enfermería

Todos siguieron a Harry que le ayudaba a su amigo. En el último momento Lily se volteó hacia los Slytherin que soltaban sendas carcajadas

\- ¡Eres un maldito idiota, Malfoy! – Grito furiosa y siguió a sus amigos, dejando a Draco pasmado Lily nunca le había hablado así

Aunque todos habían insistido en acompañar a Ron a la cabaña del guardabosque, Harry les pidió que fueran al castillo, era suficiente con que Ron se hubiera hechizado a sí mismo, para tener a tanta gente mirándolo. Al final solo Harry, Hermione y Lily acompañaron a Ron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Tocaron repetidamente la puerta hasta que esta se abrió y salió Hagrid mirándolos extrañado

\- Pero ¿qué sucede? – dijo al verlos ahí parados y justo en ese momento Ron escupió otra babosa

-Ayúdanos Hagrid- Pidió Harry, el guardabosque se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, ellos entraron rápidamente y acomodaron a Ron en una de las grandes sillas del comedor

-Será mejor que las deje salir- añadió Hagrid entregándole un gran balde a Ron para que pudiera escupir ahí- ¿A quién trato de hechizar?

-A Malfoy- contesto nuevamente Harry porque Lily estaba tan furiosa que parecía que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría. Hermione por otro lado miraba la escena y no alcanzaba a comprender por qué tanto alboroto- Es que llamo a Hermione… bueno es que la verdad no sé qué significa

\- La llamo Sangre sucia- Soltó Lily, si había algo que no le gustaba es que alguien usara ese mote tan ofensivo para referirse a una persona. Hagrid se sorprendió, era un terrible insulto

\- ¡Díganme qué significa! – pidió Hermione exasperada

\- Es una manera despectiva de llamar…- empezó Ron, pero una arcada lo detuvo, y esta vez salieron tres babosas de su boca al mismo tiempo

\- Llaman así a los nacidos muggles- termino de explicar Lily- a los hijos de padres no magos, aun no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a usar ese nombre

Hermione se sintió ofendida al instante

\- Miren – Explico Hagrid a Harry y Hermione que nunca habían escuchado decir esa grosería- Hay familias como los Malfoy que se creen mejores porque las demás personas los llaman "Sangre Pura" porque vienen de largas familias de Magos, lo cual es completamente absurdo, no hay una sola persona en la actualidad que tenga toda su sangre limpia, y tampoco hay un solo hechizo que Hermione no pueda lograr – Hagrid le sonrió a Hermione que era abrazada por Lily

-No te preocupes Hermione- dijo Lily y se separó de Hermione- Draco me las pagara, nadie insulta a mis amigos

Lily salió corriendo de la cabaña

-Lily ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Hagrid, pero Lily ya se había ido, nunca la había visto tan enojada.


	9. Chapter 9: Iba en serio

**Capítulo 9: Iba en serio**

 **Notas del Autor: Hola a todos los que siguen por ahí, este ha sido un inicio de año muy ajetreado y con eso de vuelvo y no la universidad he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero ya encontré un sistema para subir capítulo una vez por semana, el de esta semana es corto lo sé, solo que es la conexión al resto de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo**

 **Saludos A.**

 **P.D. Gracias por tenerme paciencia**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados ara mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de Lilian Eileen Snape (Lily)**

Lily corrió atreves de los terrenos de Hogwarts de vuelta hacia el campo de que Quidditch. Esta vez Draco había ido muy lejos, estaba muy molesta y desilusionada del él ella no alcanzaba a comprender por qué se comportaba así, ni porque había usado esa expresión. Él no tenía los prejuicios de Sangre a pesar de que sus padres si los tenían. Recordaba una ocasión en la que Draco había usado esa palabra delante de Severus. Eran muy pequeños y soltó la palabra en un arranque de enojo infantil, sin embargo, el padre de Lily se había molestado muchísimo y había dado a Draco una fuerte reprimenda (con todo el Derecho del mundo ya que era su padrino) y nunca más había vuelto a usarla.

Cuando llego al campo de Quidditch el equipo de Slytherin ya había terminado de entrenar y se dirigían al castillo. Lily fue tras ellos y les dio alcance hasta que entraron el lobby del castillo, Draco doblaba solo hacía el pasillo donde se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin

\- ¡Malfoy! – Gritó Lily con rabia al chico

:-Lily- se giró a verla, y esbozo una sonrisa burlona- ¿Desde cuándo soy "Malfoy" para ti?

-No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a llamar así a Hermione- dijo Lily dolida

-Pero si eso es lo que es, no es que haya dicho una mentira

-Tú no eres así- dijo en un susurro más para ella que para el chico

-Debes aprender a escoger mejor a tus amigos- dijo Draco poniéndole una mano en el hombro, que Lily quito con un movimiento brusco

-Eres un idiota- le espeto Lily llena de enojo- te exijo que le pidas una disculpa a Hermione

-Nunca le voy a pedir una Disculpa a una Sangre Sucia- Lily abrió los ojos impresionada, ¡lo había dichño de nuevo! Sin pensarlo siquiera Lily solo un golpe con el puño cerrado que asestó justo en la nariz del chico que empezó a sangrar profusamente

-Eres un idiota- dijo ella de nuevo con lágrimas de coraje y decepción

En ese momento escucharon una voz que los dejo a ambos helados

\- ¿Se pude saber que está sucediendo aquí? – Severus salió había aparecido en el pasillo, Draco se cubrió la nariz con las manos y Lily lo miro retándolo a decir algo

-No pasa nada- dijo Draco evitando la mirada de Severus

-Entonces quite las manos de su cara señor Malfoy- dijo el Hombre con tono autoritario, vacilante Draco obedeció y dejo a la vista su nariz llena de sangre – ¿Quién ha sido? Pregunto Severus y la respuesta que obtuvo lo desconcertó

-He sido yo- contesto Lily sin siquiera una pizca de arrepentimiento

-Vaya a la enfermería Señor Malfoy- dijo en un tono lúgubre- Señorita Snape acompáñeme a mi despacho. Lily lo siguió aún muy enojada, sabía que estaba en problemas, recibiría la reprimenda de su maestro y de su padre al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Me puede explicar que fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué le pego al señor Malfoy? - dijo el con la voz fría, una que nunca había usado en Lily. A ella le dolió, estaba claro que su padre hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que la trataría como a cualquier otro alumno

\- Lo he golpeado- dijo Lily con descaro- Lo he hecho por que ha llamado a Hermione Granger S-sangre s-sucia- sentía amarga la boca tan solo pronuncias las palabras

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y jefe de casa será enterado de lo que paso- Lily quedo impresionada de como Severus podía hacer tan fácilmente la distinción entre hija y alumna. En un arranque de insolencia Lily hablo

\- ¿Qué hará con Malfoy? – la pregunta le salió en un tono más brusco del que ella esperaba

-Ya ajustare cuentas con el pero eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe- dicho eso Severus desenrolló un pergamino y procedió a revisarlo, sin mirarla dijo- No quiero que vuelva a querer hacer justicia por su propia mano, ahora puede retirarse y cierre la puesta al salir

Lily quedo absolutamente sorprendida y dolida con el trato de Severus. Se irguió y encuadro los hombros ofendida

-Lo que usted diga Señor- dijo Lily en el mismo tono frío y salió de la habitación dando un portazo

A la hora de la comida, Lily fue al gran comedor, aunque no tenía mucha hambre, pero quería saber cómo estaba Ron. Llego al gran comedor la gente comenzaba a llegar, Harry Ron y Hermione ya estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando llegó Lily

-¿A dónde te has metido?- preguntó Harry algo molesto- nos dejaste muy preocupados

-Fui a confrontar a Malfoy- dijo Lily aún molesta por lo sucedido

-No debiste hacerlo Lily- dijo Hermione

En ese momento Draco entro al Gran Comedor con una venda en la nariz los chicos lo miraron nada discretamente

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Ron con diversión al ver la venda

\- Golpeé- respondió ella secamente- no pude soportar que dijera lo que dijo

-wow que buen golpe- dijo Ron divertido

-No es divertido Ron- lo reprendió Hermione- Lily, agradezco tus intenciones pero pudiste haberte metido en problemas

-Lily no debes ir por ahí golpeando a la gente- por alguna razón Harry estaba molesto con ella, entendía perfecto porque lo había hecho, ¡Él hubiera hacho lo mismo! Así que añadió- Me hubiera encantado verlo

Lily y Harry compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, luego Lily se encogió de hombros

-Creo que estoy en problemas- dijo Lily tratando de mostrar indiferencia- el profesor Snape lo vio todo, me quito diez puntos

-Bueno pudo ser peor ¿no?- insistió Ron- tienes suerte de que sea tu padre, si hubiera sido cualquiera de nosotros seguro que habríamos tenido dos semana de detención

-Tal vez pero se lo dirá a McGonagall, seguramente ella me podrá algún castigo

-No como los nuestros- dijo Harry apesumbrado

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Lily

\- La profesora McGonagall ha decidió por fin los castigos que tendrán por su aventura con el auto volador- Hermione parecía muy complacida con eso

-A mí me tocó el peor- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

-Claro que no, Harry- dijo Ron molesto- el mí es el por mucho el peor, tendré que pasar toda la noche limpiando los trofeos de la sala de trofeos con Flich, tú solo tendrás que pasar la tarde con Lockhart

-Pues te lo cambiaría de buen agrado, no soporto a Lockhart

-Ni yo- aseguro Lily- es un farsante

-Eso no es cierto, el es un gran mago- lo defendió Hermione

Los chicos siguieron debatiendo toda la comida acerca de cuál de los castigos era el peor, al final todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones Harry y Ron a esperar sus castigos. Al final Lily solo recibió una llamada de atención de parte de McGonagall, Ron tenía razón pudo haber sido peor


	10. Chapter 10: Enemigos de Heredero Temed

**Capítulo 10: Temed Enemigos del Heredero**

 **Notas del Autor:** Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, disculpen que haya tardado en subir, soy escritora a la antigua y escribo mis historias primero en papel y luego las tengo que mecanografiar, así que me tardo un poco, pero no se preocupen, la historia va viento en popa, Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo, yo lo amé, escribirlo fue una delicia,

Un saludo a todos

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los lugares y personajes, pertenecen al increíble universo nacido de la mente de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores, el único personaje que me pertenece es el de Lilian Eileen Snape.

Desde el incidente Lily no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Draco, no pensaba que pudiera perdonarlo en un buen tiempo, y también estaba el hecho de que desde ese día no había vuelto a hablar con Severus, la primera semana Lily había estado tan molesta por lo sucedido que no lo había notado, pero con el transcurso de los días Lily notó que su padre no le había mandado una sola nota, ni siquiera para regañarla por la forma en que había dejado su despacho el día de su discusión, lo que hacía que Lily se sintiera un poco triste, ella jamás había peleado con su padre al grado de no dirigirse la palabra. Por otro lado, se había vuelto muy cercana a Harry, Hermione y los hermanos Weasley. Lily se sentía que en ellos había encontrado una familia. Siempre habían sido solo Severus y Ella. Y, dada su situación actual con Severus, encontraba ese cambio en su vida, reconfortante. Ella no pensó que hacer amigos era tan fácil. No había sido fácil hacer amigos cuando ella estaba en aquella escuela Muggle, de hecho, no tenía ninguno.

Quizá se debiera a que con sus nuevos amigos no tenía que esconder su magia y tampoco la miraban raro cuando ella hablaba de Quidditch y Pociones.

Lily pasaba mucho tiempo sobre todo con Ginny, claro que eso era de esperarse ya que estaban juntas en todas las clases. Ginny era por mucho su mejor amiga, eran muy parecidas, ambas amaban el Quidditch y su equipo favorito era Las Arpías de Holyhead. A ambas les gustaba la tarta de melaza y podrían comer toneladas de Helado si se lo propusieran. Aunque también tenían cosas que las diferenciaban, como el hecho de que Ginny estaba perdidamente enamorada de "el-niño-que-vivió" y Lily solamente lo veía como Harry un chico común y corriente, ella encontraba gracioso que Ginny fuera una niña tan atenta y animada, pero en cuanto veía a Harry los nervios la traicionaran y no decía nada mientras sus mejillas se volvían prácticamente del mismo color que su pelo.

Octubre había llegado y se había ido rápidamente, era treinta y uno, es decir, el día de Halloween y todos en el castillo habían esperado con emoción ese día, ya que los de tercero en adelante tenían su primera visita a Hogsmade, un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba a las faldas de la colina donde se encontraba Hogwarts. Y era de los pocos lugares completamente habitados por magos que quedaban en Gran Bretaña. Los que no podían ir Hogsmade esperaban ansiosos el banquete que se daría por la noche, corría el rumor de que Dumbledore había contratado un espectáculo formidable para esa noche.

Lily se levantó de la cama con pereza, había pasado toda la noche haciendo un trabajo para encantamientos. Se puso el uniforme, estaba arreglando su cabello frente al espejo cuando Ginny salió del baño ya arreglada, llevaba un lindo jersey morado.

-Buenos días- saludo Lily

-Hola- contesto ella distraídamente

\- ¿Estas emocionada? – preguntó Lily girándose a mirarla- Por Halloween y eso

-Bastante- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, como si de pronto aterrizara de sus pensamientos- mis hermanos siempre me han dicho lo increíble que son los banquetes de Hogwarts, una de las mejores noches en el castillo

-Lo sé, mi padre siempre ha detestado el Halloween- dijo y su mirada se volvió triste- supongo que por el ruido

\- ¿Aun no has hablado con tu padre? – preguntó Ginny comprensiva, mientras tanto, buscaba algo, sacó de su baúl un cuaderno con pastas de cuero y remaches de oro en las puntas, también tomó pluma y tinta y se acomodó en su cama dispuesta a escribir en aquel cuaderno- Deberías escribirle una nota o algo

-Lo intentaré- dijo Lily y saco pergamino y ella también se dispuso a escribir, pero después de un momento de mirar el papel en blanco, no se le ocurrió nada. ¿Cómo empezar la carta? ¿debía ella pedir disculpas por lo que había ocurrido? eso era probablemente lo que su padre esperaba, pero ella no quería pedir disculpas, no era ella quien había utilizado aquella terrible expresión, había sido Draco el que provoco todo, lo había golpeado porque se lo merecía. Lily levanto la vista de pergamino y se concentró en la pared, como si fuese a encontrar ahí las palabras adecuadas

-No sé qué escribir- le dijo a Ginny, pero ella no le prestaba atención, era obvio que ella estaba muy segura de lo que quería escribir, porque lo hacía rápidamente, solo se tomaba un momento pensando, suponía Lily, lo que iba a escribir a continuación.

Lily se levantó y camino hacia su amiga intrigada, caminó hasta situarse detrás de ella, donde podía ver por sobre su hombro lo que escribía, pero Lily no alcanzo a leer nada cuando Ginny cerro precipitadamente

-Es algo privado ¿te importa? – le espeto Ginny bruscamente

-Lo siento- dijo Lily yendo de nuevo hacia su cama- Me dio curiosidad que era lo que escribías tan concentrada

-No es tu asunto- dijo Ginny fríamente, volvió a abrir el cuaderno cuando Lily se aparto

-Está bien- dijo Lily herida y un poco a la defensiva- no es para que te pongas así

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, para Lily fue incomodo, pero Ginny parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que escribía después de un minuto, Lily pregunto vacilante

\- ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

-Yo iré en un segundo, adelántate- contesto sin levantar siquiera la vista del cuaderno

-Está bien- dijo Lily ofendida – nos vemos en el comedor

Lily tomo su capa y su mochila y bajo al Gran Comedor. Lily estaba un poco enojada con la actitud de Ginny. Los últimos días había estado actuando de una manera muy extraña, estaban perfectamente bien y cinco minutos después ella estaba de mal humor. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, se reunió con sus otros amigos que estaban sentados casi al final de la mesa. Los saludo escondiendo su malestar

-Hola chicos- se apresuró a tomar asiento junto a ellos

-Hola- contestó Harry y los demás otros saludaron con la mano

\- ¿Dónde está Ginny? – preguntó Ron extrañado

-Ha dicho que baja en un momento- dijo Lily un tanto enfadada

-No sé qué es lo que le pasa- dijo Ron ofuscado- lleva días comportándose raro

-Sí, yo también lo he notado- señalo Hermione

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando, pero en ese momento apareció Ginny, que parecía perfectamente normal, incluso se sonrojo cuando Harry la saludaron. Ginny se comportó como si nada ocurriera e incluso negó que tuviera algo cuando los chicos le preguntaron. Pero ellos no se lo creían

-Nos vemos más tarde- dijo Ginny tomando sus cosas y sonrojándose cuando vio a Harry- Lily nos vemos en el aula iré por algo que olvide en el dormitorio

-Intentare hablar con ella, en clase- cuando estuvo segura que Ginny no la escuchaba- les diré si consigo algo en el banquete

-Tendrá que ser después del banquete- dijo Harry con cara de triste resignación

\- ¿No vendrán al banquete? – preguntó Lily

-No vendremos- respondió Ron con un bufido

\- ¿Por qué?

-Sir Nicolás, nos invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte- dijo Harry mirándola con preocupación. Lily hizo una mueca de desagrado que preocupo aún más a Harry- Siento que no debimos aceptar

-No debieron aceptar- confirmo la pequeña y sus amigos lo miraron con reproche, en especial Ron

-Pero si solo es una fiesta- volvió hablar Harry

-Es una fiesta de muertos, ahí no hay nada bueno o divertido para un vivo- dijo Lily como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- todo lo que habrá ahí, será comida descompuesta y fríos fantasmas

Harry estaba a punto de decir que lo mejor era que se disculparan con Sir Nicolás y le dijeran que no podrían ir. Pero Hermione leyó en sus facciones lo que planeaba hacer y dijo firmemente:

-Harry nos hemos comprometido a ir a esa fiesta y un compromiso, es un compromiso

Los chicos se despidieron cuando terminaron de desayunar y Lily se fue directamente al salón de encantamientos. Entro en el aula y Ginny aún no había llegado, el profesor Flitwick estaba pasando Lista cuando Ginny apareció en el Aula, parecía confundida y solo asintió con la cabeza cuando el profesor le llamo la atención por llegar tarde.

Lily no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Ginny durante las primeras dos clases, ya que ambas habían sido clases prácticas, debían manejar con fluidez el encantamiento paralizante y su contra hechizo y eso requería bastante concentración. Cuando salieron al receso para comer Lily intento sacar el tema mientras bajaban las escaleras

-Ginny, tienes que decirme que es lo que te pasa- dijo Lily, pero su amiga no contesto siguió mirando hacia el frente- Ginny por favor tu hermano está preocupado por ti

-No tienen de que- contesto ella escuetamente- yo estoy bien

\- ¿Estás segura? – Insistió Lily

-Mira Lily- dijo Ginny alzando la voz, de forma grosera- estoy perfectamente bien y si vas a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto yo mejor me voy al dormitorio

Y sin decir más Ginny se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a su amiga sorprendida en la entrada del gran comedor. A Lily se le fue el apetito y salió del castillo, se dirigió al campo a los terrenos del castillo, con un sentimiento de profunda tristeza. Era lo último que necesitaba, estaba distanciada de su padre y ahora se peleaba con su mejor amiga. Fue a sentarse a la orilla del lago, deseando poder acercarse al campo de Quidditch y dar unas vueltas en escoba, pero los de primer año tenia estrictamente prohibido volar sin la supervisión madame Hooch la instructora de vuelo, Lily soltó un suspiro, se limpió dos lagrimar rebeldes que habían rodado por sus mejillas y saco un libro que tenían que leer para la siguiente semana y se puso a leer, no le apetecía estar dentro del castillo, además todos tenían la tarde libre por ser Halloween, se quedó ahí sentada leyendo sobre los movimientos precisos de varita hasta que hizo bastante tarde, " creo que debo entrar ya" se dijo cuando vio que un resplandor amarillo salía de los ventanales del Gran Comedor, seguramente el banquete ya había comenzado aunque ella no tenía muchas ganas de festejar en ese momento, por lo que solo entro a beber un jugo de calabaza y salió de ahí sin llamar mucho la atención, lo cual no fue difícil con todo el alboroto que había.

Cuando salía del gran comedor, vio como Harry, Hermione y Ron, salían del pasillo por que se iba a las mazmorras. Lily se sintió un poco más animada al verlos se acercó a ellos

-Hola- los llamo cuando estuvo cerca

-Lily ¿por qué no estás en el banquete? – pregunto Harry preocupado

-Yo… eh… vengo de allí, pero no me siento muy bien

\- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Hermione, pero Lily no respondió porque se vio interrumpida por Harry que se puso súbitamente serio

\- ¿Escuchan eso? – preguntó

\- Escuchar ¿qué?, Harry

\- La voz, ¿oyen lo que dice? -dijo Harry que cada vez se veía más angustiado

-Yo no escucho nada- dijo Ron

-Tampoco escucho nada- dijo Lily tratando de captar algún sonido, pero solo le llegaba el alegre murmullo del gran comedor

\- Avanza, quiere… ¡Va a asesinar! – exclamó Harry y se echó a correr, sus amigos lo siguieron realmente asustados

-Espera Harry, ¿A dónde vas? – gritó Hermione – Harry ¿Harry que está pasando?

Los chicos siguieron a Harry corriendo por los pasillos, corrieron todo lo rápido que se lo permitieron sus piernas y sus túnicas. Llegaron al segundo piso y lo primero que les llamo la atención era que el piso estaba completamente cubierto de agua, Harry se detuvo y miro a su alrededor

-Parecía que venía de aquí- dijo examinando el lugar, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo y de pronto lo vieron, había escrito algo en la pared, aparentemente con sangre.

-La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta, Enemigos del Heredero Temed"- Leyó Harry en voz alta - ¿qué significa? De pronto Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y señalo la antorcha que había justo a un lado de la inscripción, ahí colgada por la cola, yacía completamente tiesa la Sra. Norris, la odiosa gata de Flich el velador de la escuela

\- ¿Qué le paso a la Gata? – preguntó Lily mirando boquiabierta al animal

-No lo sé- dijo Harry mirando de cerca a la gata

En ese momento, para desgracia de los chicos se oyó el murmullo de gente que se acercaba por el corredor, el banquete seguramente había terminado y todos se dirigían a sus salas comunes, todos se les quedaron mirando a los chicos

\- ¡Avancen! -Les llego una voz desde el fondo del pasillo, era el mismo Flich quien se abría paso a empujones, pero se detuvo atónito cuando vio la macabra escena - ¡¿Quién lo ha hecho?! – preguntó con rabia y miro a Harry que era el que estaba más próximo al animal- Has sido tu… has matado a mi gata, ¡haré que pagues por eso…!

Flich, se abalanzo sobre Harry, pero antes de que lograra siquiera tocarlo se escuchó una voz potente y firme

\- ¡Argus! – dijo Dumbledore que había llegado al lugar acompañado de los profesores, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la escena y ordeno con voz serena- Vayan todos a su dormitorio, todos, excepto ustedes cuatro- dijo señalando con un gesto elegante a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lily

-Asesinaron a mi gata- dijo Argus con voz llorosa- quiero que el responsable pague por ello

Todos miraron a la Gata, Dumbledore se acercó a la gata y con delicadeza la tomo y la bajo para examinarla, le dio un par de golpecitos con la varita

-No está muerta, Argus- dijo con Calma- la han petrificado, pero no sé como lo han hecho

\- ¡Él sabe, fue quien lo hizo! – dijo señalando a Harry

\- Perdóname Argus, pero dudo mucho que un estudiante de segundo año pueda realizar magia tan complicada

-Que desgracia que no estuviera yo aquí- dijo Lockhart sobreactuando su papel

\- Si me permite opinar señor- dijo Severus en su típico todo frio que hizo estremecer a Lily- creo que estos estudiantes han estado en el lugar y momentos equivocados- dijo y Lily se sintió aliviada, pero el alivio solo fue momentáneo- aunque no recuerdo haber visto a Potter en el banquete

Harry, Ron y Hermione relataron atropelladamente su historia sobre el cumpleaños de muerte y Lily dijo que había estado fuera del castillo toda la tarde y las manchas de lodo en su túnica lo confirmaron

\- … No dirigíamos a… - dijo Hermione, pero se detuvo, los chicos se vieron los unos a los otros preguntándose sin palabras si debían decir todo lo que había pasado, Harry les hizo una seña negativa, apenas perceptible

\- ¿Sí? señorita Granger – pregunto Severus

\- Íbamos a nuestra sala común- dijo Harry firmemente para que no se notara la mentira

\- ¿Sin cenar? – apunto sarcásticamente Severus y Lily le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche que el apenas pudo ignorar

-No teníamos hambre- dijo Lily como si lo retara

-Así es- confirmo Ron- No teníamos hambre, cuando subimos la gata ya estaba ahí

Severus miro significativamente a Dumbledore, estaba prácticamente seguro de que mentían

-Inocentes hasta probar lo contrario – dijo el Director calmadamente

\- ¿Qué pasa con la Sra. Norris? – preguntó de repente Flich con voz aguda

-Podremos curarla, Argus, no te preocupes tengo entendido que Madame Sprout tiene una cosecha de Mandrágoras- dijo Haciendo un gesto hacia la profesora de herbología que asintió- en cuanto estén maduras, podremos preparar una efectiva poción para devolverla a la normalidad

-Por supuesto que sí, en cuanto estén listas las mandrágoras yo mismo preparare la poción – dijo Lockhart en tono pedante

-Disculpe- dijo Severus hastiado de su actitud- pero me parece que el profesor de pociones en este colegio, soy yo- y a pesar de que Lily estaba molesta con Severus, apenas pudo reprimir una risita

-Les recomiendo que todos anden con extrema precaución- dijo Dumbledore de súbito- ahora vayan a la cama

Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando Lily paso a un lado de Severus, este la detuvo y le dijo al oído

-Ve a cambiarte te espero en mi despacho- dijo muy bajito para que solo Lily escuchara, ella extrañada asintió y alcanzo a sus compañeros.


	11. Chapter 11: Conversación Nocturna

Capítulo 11: Conversación Nocturna

N/A: Antes que nada, un saludo y una gran gracias a los que siguen esta historia, se que actualizo muy lentamente pero la verdad es que mi vida esta vuelta un caos. Les traigo este capitulo que es corto, lo sé pero espero que lo disfruten, la primera vez que lo escribí chorreaba arco-iris de mi boca, creo que ahora quedo bastante mejor, trataré de subir capítulos mas seguido los quiero. Déjenme un review, ademas de que me sube mucho el animo, me gusta leer lo que piensan de la historia. Ahora si los dejo para que lean, ojala les guste

Saludos A.

Disclimer: Todos los Personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de Lily Snape

Cuando estuvieron seguros de estar lo suficientemente lejos de Dumbledore y los otros profesores, los chicos se detuvieron y entraron en un salón vacío, tenían que hablar y no podían hacerlo en la sala común de Gryffindor

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Harry? – preguntó Lily realmente confundida

-No lo sé… yo solo… yo solo escuché esa voz ¿Creen que debí decirles, a Dumbledore y a los demás?

\- No- contesto Ron sin dudar- escuchar algo que solo tú escuchas no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de la magia

\- ¿Pero ustedes me creen cierto? – preguntó Harry con ansiedad

\- Por supuesto Harry- dijo Lily y era verdad – has hecho bien en no decirlo, podrían pensar que has sido tú el que ha atacado al gato de Flich

-El profesor Snape prácticamente me ha acusado- dijo Harry evitando la mirada d Lily. Ella no supo qué decir, sabía que Severus no era precisamente el más amado de los profesores, era bien conocida su reputación de maestro cruel, pero llegar al punto de acusarlos de hacer algo tan terrible, de pronto Lily se sintió muy enfadada

-Hablado de eso- Hermione se asomó por la puerta y miro en ambas direcciones- será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, antes de que nos encuentren y quieran acusarnos de algo más

Los chicos salieron del salón luego de comprobar que no había nadie cerca, siguieron hablando mientras se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor

\- ¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito en el muro? - preguntó Harry

-Es una vieja leyenda, no sé muy bien de que, solo sé que tiene algo que ver con Slytherin- le contestó Lily, había leído eso en un libro sobre Hogwarts, pero no recordaba exactamente qué era lo que decía

\- Algo comento mi hermano Bill- dijo Ron – es una vieja leyenda

\- Seguramente podemos encontrar algo en la Historia de Hogwarts- comentó Hermione – lo revisare

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y cada quien se fue a su respectivo dormitorio. Lily entro en el suyo, donde ya sus compañeras estaban acostadas. Lily se cambió la ropa por un pijama, no tenía ningún sentido que se pusiera otra cosa, lo único que deseaba era dormir, así que tomó una capa y se dirigió al despacho de su padre que se encontraba en las mazmorras del colegio. Llego al despacho del profesor de pociones con mucha facilidad, ella conocía muy bien aquella parte del colegio. Lily llamo a la puerta con firmeza

-Adelante- se oyó la voz de Severus desde adentro. Lily abrió la puerta y entró lentamente, cerro la puesta y se volvió a su padre

\- ¿Quería verme? – pegunto la niña con fría cortesía

\- Lily, sabes que puedes hablarme con normalidad fuera del horario de clases- Severus parecía cansado

-Eres tú el que no me trata con normalidad fuera del horario de clases

\- Hija ya habíamos hablado de esto- dijo Severus condescendiente -No vas a tener trato especial por ser mi hija

-Eso lo tengo muy claro- contesto Lily empezando a enfurecerse- Lo que no comprendo es porque tienes tantos favoritismos con Draco, sé que es tu ahijado, pero lo natural seria que me dieras preferencias a mí y no a él

-Yo no tengo ningún favoritismo por nadie- se defendió Severus

-Claro, y las vacas vuelan – ironizo Lily con

\- ¡Lily! – la reprendió Severus a modo de advertencia

\- Es verdad papá- soltó ella y unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos- ¿Y luego por qué detestas a mis amigos?

-No detesto a tus amigos, Lily- Severus se acercó rápidamente a su hija – No llores cariño ¿Qué pasa?

\- Te extraño papá- dijo con tristeza- yo sé que soy tu alumna ahora y que debes tratarme como a los demás, pero desde que inicio el curso no hemos hablando como antes

-Lo siento cariño- Severus veía a Lily preocupado, en ese momento Severus estaba consciente de lo distante que había estado con su hija, ellos siempre habían sido muy unidos y supo que no podía alejarla de golpe, pero él tenía que mantenerla a salvo y más a la Luz de los recientes acontecimientos, abrazo a su hija contra su pecho y ella se refugió en sus brazos, Severus sabía que llegado el momento tendría que distanciar a Lily por su seguridad. Pero mientas ese momento llegaba disfrutaría de ella y de ese amor desinteresado que ella le profesaba

Después de pasar un rato así Severus acompaño a Lily hasta su dormitorio, cuando llegaron al piso donde estaba la torre común de Gryffindor a Lily se le ocurrió de pronto

\- Papá ¿Tu sabes que es la cámara de los secretor? – Severus se puso repentinamente serio

\- Escuche muy bien Señorita- dijo mirándola a los ojos- no quiero que te metas en esto Lily, los profesores nos encargaremos

-Está bien, no me meteré en esto- mintió Lily deliberadamente, Severus parecía sospechar algo, pero no dijo nada

-Ve a la cama ahora, te amo mi niña- dijo dándole un breve beso a su hija en la frente y se marchó de ahí tan rápido como pudo, no quería que ningún alumno lo viera ser tierno, ante sus alumnos prefería seguir siendo el temido "murciélago de las mazmorras"

\- Y yo a ti papá


	12. Chapter 12: De leyendas y un Fantasma

Capítulo 12: De leyendas y un fantasma sensible

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Bros Yo solo los uso para el entretenimiento mio y de mis lectores (Si es que queda alguno)

 **N/A:** Hola querido lectores, una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve algunos problemas, no les prometo actualizar muy seguido pero no abandonare la historia, como ya les dije en anteriores ocasiones, yo llevo escrito (a mano lo que significa todo un rollo transcribir) una historia, más allá de la muerte de Voldemort ¿Que les parece esa idea? sus comentarios son mi alimento

Saludos

A.

En los siguientes días, de lo único que se habla en el castillo, era sobre e terrible ataque a la señora Norris, aunque algunos por más que lo negaran estaban bastante contentos ahora qué ese bichejo, no andaba rondando por los pasillos como una sombra de Flich. Este había echado mano de todos sus recursos para quitar la inscripción del muro, sin lograrlo, lo que lo enfureció aún más.

Ginny le había pedido una disculpa a Lily por la manera en que la había tratado, Lily la acepto, pero su amiga seguía comportándose de manera extraña, Ron insistía que Ginny estaba preocupada por la señora Norris, "Ginny adora a los gatos" había dicho él cuando Lily lo comentó con sus amigos. Ginny cambiaba el tema cuando este salía en la conversación

Lily y los chicos habían pasado todos sus ratos libres buscando en la biblioteca de Hogwarts algo acerca de él dichoso heredero, sin embargo, no eran los únicos buscando la información, todos en el colegio querían saber que era la cámara de los secretos y, sobre todo, saber a qué heredero se refería la inscripción. Su búsqueda al final había resultado infructuosa, buscaron en cada estantería de la biblioteca algún libro donde explicara eso, pero él único que conocían estaba agotado y con una lista de espera de dos semanas.

-No puedo creer que los hayan sacado todos- dijo Hermione sentándose en la mesa donde estaban desperdigados los trabajos de los chicos. Lily se acercó con un gran libro entre los brazos

-Lo sé, de repente a todos les interesa la historia del colegio- dijo con ironía

-Pero tiene que haber otro libro donde explique eso- dijo Harry igual de curioso que sus amigos

\- ¿Siguen buscando "La Historia de Hogwarts"? – pregunto Ron que estaba muy ocupado terminando un trabajo

\- Agradeceríamos tu ayuda- le dijo Lily sentándose frente a él, sus amigos se sentaron en las sillas vacías en la misma mesa

-Lo siento, pero tengo que terminar este trabajo para el profesor Binns

-Ron, ya te he dicho que no dejes los trabajos para última hora- lo reprendió Hermione

-Ya sé- contesto él con enfado

\- Oigan- dijo Lily de pronto- ¿por qué no le preguntamos al profesor Binns?

\- ¿Crees que quiera? – preguntó Hermione – el profesor Binns es algo especial

-No perdemos nada preguntándole

-Nos toca clase con él- dijo Harry mirando el reloj, justo en el momento que sonó la campana que indicaba el final del descanso

\- ¡Demonios! Llego tarde a clase de McGonagall- dijo Lily guardando sus cosas apresuradamente en la mochila- los veo al rato, para que me digan que averiguaron- y se fue corriendo si escuchar la respuesta de sus amigos.

El profesor Binns que daba historia de la magia, era el único maestro fantasma en el colegio, llevaba ya muchos años enseñando en Hogwarts cuando un día se levantó a dar clase dejando su cuerpo atrás. Y sus clases eran las más aburridas del colegio, según el cien por ciento del alumnado. A Lily incluso le parecía sorprendente que no hubiera matado a nadie del aburrimiento.

Lily llego corriendo al salón de transformaciones afortunadamente la profesora McGonagall aún no llegaba. Se apresuró a sentarse junto a Ginny

-Hola- saludo Lily

-Hola- contestó Ginny tímidamente, Lily la miro queriendo decirle algo para que Ginny volviera a ser la de antes, pero una conversación a sus espaldas llamó su atención

\- ¿Enserio crees que sea el heredero? – dijo la inconfundible voz de Colin Creevey, un chico de Gryffindor

-Claro si logro vencer a tu-sabes-quien debe ser muy poderoso- dijo el chico de Hufflepuff convencido y Lily no pudo evitar preguntar, con cierto tono amenazante en la voz

\- ¿De quién estás hablando? – se levantó y dio la vuelta para mirarlos, los chicos inmediatamente se pusieron nerviosos - ¿De quién estás hablando Colin?

-D-de… - tartamudeo Colin, pero el otro chico, que Lily no sabía su nombre, dijo con más convicción

-De Harry Potter – dijo y con curiosidad le pregunto - Tu lo conoces ¿verdad?

-Sí, y sé que Harry sería incapaz de hacer algo así- defendió Lily a Harry, muy molesta y levantando la voz

\- ¡Señorita Snape siéntese! – le llego la voz de la profesora McGonagall, Lily les dio una última mirada amenazadora y se sentó en su lugar

Lily pensó que era muy feo que pensaran que Harry sería capaz de atacar al gato de Flich, No es que fuera el animal más querido del castillo, pero hacer algo así era malvado

-Harry nunca haría eso- le susurro a Ginny- es simplemente malvado- Ginny se puso pálida de pronto, pero la profesora McGonagall empezó a dar instrucciones para la clase, Lily tomo su libro de transformaciones y se puso a trabajar. Más tarde, cuando la clase acabo y la profesora les dijo que podían salir Ginny tomo su mochila, se disculpó con ella y le dijo que la vería después y se perdió entre los alumnos que salían de clases. Lily quiso ir tras ella, pero pensó que era más urgente averiguar que les había dicho el profesor Binns a los chicos.

Cuando doblo la esquina para subir al tercer piso, a donde estaba el aula de historia de la magia, varios chicos de segundo bajaban las escaleras con cara de sueño y desperezándose. Pronto vio a sus amigos que bajaban rápidamente hacia donde estaban

-Y bien ¿Qué paso? ¿Les dijo algo el profesor? -preguntó Lily ansiosa

-Si, al principio no quería, pero Hermione ha logrado convencerlo- le dijo Harry

-No podemos hablar aquí- dijo Hermione- hay mucha gente vayamos a otro lado

Los chicos se fueron separando del bullicio, justo en ese momento, Colín pasó a su lado y le grito a Harry muy entusiasmado

-Hola Harry- Harry sonrió forzadamente, pero el chico pareció no importarle y sonrió más ampliamente cuando Harry le devolvió el saludo- a que no sabes que es lo que dicen algunos compañeros- Colín quería entablar una conversación

-Ahora no Colín- lo corto Lily rudamente y apresuro a los chicos por el pasillo más próximo, colín se vio atrapado en el mar de gente que bajaba por las escaleras así que no pudo hacer más que gritar, varios escalones más abajo

\- ¡Adiós Harry!

\- ¿Qué dicen sus compañeros? – pregunto Hermione

-Estaban diciendo tonterías sobre que Harry es el Heredero, de la dichosa cámara

-No me sorprende- dijo Harry con un toque de amargura en su voz

\- No les hagas caso, Harry. La gente aquí es muy crédula-lo confortó Ron

-Ahora si díganme que averiguaron

-El profesor Binns nos dijo- explicó Hermione – que la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos se remonta a los tiempos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, según esto, después de que crearon Hogwarts Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, empezaron a tener problemas con Salazar Slytherin, acerca de los alumnos que admitía Hogwarts. Slytherin quería que solo fueran aceptados aquellos que procedieran de familias de magos. Pero no logro convencerlos, luego tuvo una terrible pelea con Gryffindor y decidió abandonar el colegio, pero antes de irse creo una cámara sin que los otros supieran y solo podría abrirla el verdadero Heredero de Slytherin, en la cámara dejo un terrible monstruo, que solo su heredero controlaría, que serviría para purgar a la escuela de aquellos que según Slytherin, no merecían estudiar magia.

-Eso es… horrible- dijo Lily cuando Hermione termino de contarle la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos- los magos son magos, no importa de donde vengan

-Exacto- coincidió Ron con Lily

-El punto de todo esto es saber si la dichosa cámara existe- dijo Hermione enfática

-Por supuesto que existe- dijo Harry mirándola- los profesores están preocupados

-Si eso es verdad, lo que sea que petrifico a la señora Norris es el monstruo de Slytherin- los chicos asintieron

Mientras hablaban habían ido caminando, sin proponérselo, al pasillo del segundo piso donde estaba la inscripción. Ahí había una silla de madera algo destartalada apoyada justo debajo de la argolla donde habían encontrado colgada a la gata

-Flich ha estado vigilando- dijo Ron señalando la silla – cree que el culpable será tan tonto como para regresar a la escena del crimen

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie y se acercaron un poco más para inspeccionar el lugar

-Aquí parece algo chamuscado- señalo Harry una parte del muro, pero la mirada de Hermione se desvió, siguiendo lo que parecía un cordel negro que se arrastraba hacia la ventana al otro lado del pasillo

-Miren esto- dijo Hermione, los chicos se acercaron, Lily se dio cuenta entonces que lo que estaba en el piso no era un cordel, era una hilera de arañas que salían presurosamente por una rendijita de la ventana- Nunca las había visto comportarse de esa manera

-Tienes razón es muy raro- dijo Lily acercándose a la ventana- es como si huyeran de algo

\- ¿Huyendo? Pero ¿de qué? – preguntó Harry - ¿Ron tu que opinas?... ¿Ron? – los tres chicos se volvieron y se dieron cuenta que Ron había retrocedido

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó Lily mirándolo realmente extrañada

-No me gustan las arañas- dijo Ron bruscamente evitando mirar la hilera de arañas

-Pero Ron, si trabajas con arañas todo el tiempo, en clase de pociones- Hermione no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran con un tono burlón

-No tengo problema con las arañas muertas, es solo que no me gustan como mueven las patas, es aterrador- Lily tubo que reprimir una risita, aunque a Ron no le pasó desapercibido -No es gracioso- dijo molesto- Ustedes también tendrían miedo si a los tres años sus hermanos les hubieran transformado su muñeco favorito en un horrible animal de ocho patas

\- ¿Recuerdan toda el agua que había en el piso esa noche? – preguntó Harry que seguía examinando el corredor – ¿De dónde venía? Alguien ha limpiado

\- Salía de aquí – dijo Ron caminando hacia la puerta más cercana, rodeando deliberadamente el rastro de arañas – de esta puerta – tomo el picaporte, pero de inmediato retiro la mano como si le hubiera tocado algo muy caliente

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry

\- No puedo abrir la puerta

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque es el baño de chicas – explico Lily como si fuera obvio

\- Pero si no hay nadie ahí adentro- dijo Hermione tomando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y empujándola para abrirla- Es el baño de Myrtle la Llorona

Lily que conocía el castillo bastante bien, estaba familiarizada con los fantasmas que rondaban por el colegio, Myrtle era una alumna de Hogwarts que había muerto en el castillo y se había quedado ahí a lamentarse, literalmente. Los chicos habían tenido el disgusto de conocerla en la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado

Hermione entro con decisión en el aseo, seguida de los chicos. El lugar tenía el aspecto de estar abandonado hacia siglos, los espejos estaban resquebrajados o rotos y el piso estaba mojado.

-Hola Myrtle ¿cómo estás? – preguntó asomándose al cubículo más alejado, los demás se acercaron, aunque Harry y Ron se detuvieron al escuchar el chillido de Myrtle

-Ellos no deberían estar aquí, es el baño de chicas

\- Sí, lo sé… solo queríamos preguntarte algo - vacilo Hermione

\- ¿Qué? – contesto la fantasma de mal humor

\- ¿Tu viste algo raro la noche de Halloween? – pregunto Lily sin rodeos ¿Sabes lo que pasó en el pasillo? - Myrtle, la miro mitad ofendida mitad desconcertada

\- Petrificaron un Gato del otro lado de la puerta – Añadió Harry al mirar la expresión de Myrtle – Viste a alguien esa noche

\- No me fije, me encere en mi cubículo porque Pevees me estaba molestando y estaba intentando suicidarme- se excusó Myrtle

\- Pero si tú ya estas muerta- Dijo Ron sin pizca de tacto, logrando que Myrtle terminara de ofenderse. Myrtle soltó un chillido y se metió en su retrete salpicándolos a todos

\- ¡Ron! – reprocho Harry

\- Es algo sensible – dijo Hermione alejándose como si no hubiera pasado nada

\- Aunque siendo Myrtle eso es estar casi alegre


	13. Chapter 13: El Plan, Pociones y

Capítulo 13: El Plan, Pociones y algo de Quidditch Parte I

Disclaimer: El Universo de Harry Potter y todos personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores, mio solo es el personajes de Lily (Lilian) Snape

N/A: Aquí les dejo la primera mitad de un capítulo que en lo Personal me encantó escribir, porfa dejen comentarios, me gustaría saber como les va pareciendo la historia.

Besos A.

Esa noche los chicos, exceptuando a Ginny que seguía portándose muy huraña, se apiñaron alrededor de la mesa más alejada en la Sala común de Gryffindor asegurándose de que nadie podía oírlos. Los chicos tenían ante sí una considerable montaña de deberes, varios de los cuales habían sido encomendados por Severus. Ron que empezaba a desesperarse al ver que no avanzaba mucho, dejo caer el libro que estaba tratando de leer y atrajo la atención al tema que los había llevado a buscar esa mesa en la sala común.

\- No puedo, sencillamente no me puedo concentrar en encantamientos – dijo – es más fuete que yo ¿crean que sea verdad todo eso del heredero?

-Claro que sí – dijo Lily sí dudarlo – le he preguntado a mi padre y no ha querido decirme nada, así que casi podría afirmarlo, se puso muy serio

\- Y él no es el único, todos los profesores parecen preocupados – dijo Hermione – Me pregunto quién podría ser

\- Creo que eso es más que obvio- dijo Harry de mal talante – ¿Quién más piensa que los hijos de muggles son una escoria?

\- Mira – Lily saltó molesta – Yo sé que Malfoy puede ser un idiota, pero no creo que sea el dichoso heredero

\- ¿Lo estas defendido? – preguntó Ron también molesto

\- Ya no se peleen – les dijo Harry – pero sería muy lógico, toda su familia a pertenecido a la casa de Slytherin, podría haber tenido la Llave durante años

\- No lo creo – añadió Lily, aunque en su voz había un leve tono de duda – me lo habría dicho, nos conocemos desde pequeños

\- Puede ser – dijo Hermione pensativa – pero podría ser que su padre le impidiese hablar de ello

\- ¿Por qué lo ocultarían? – intervino Ron – ellos estarían orgullosos de decirle al mundo que son descendientes de uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia

\- Tenemos que averiguar la verdad – dijo Harry testarudo – El problema es cómo hacerlo

\- Pues hay una manera, claro que sería peligroso y romperíamos un montón de reglas

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Ron impaciente Lily miraba a Hermione sorprendida de que ella estuviera proponiendo romper las reglas, después de la perorata que les dio a los chicos la primera noche en el catillo. Si bien Lily tenía sus dudas lo que más le atraía la atención era la perspectiva de una aventura.

\- Pues tendríamos que meternos en la sala común y preguntárselo directamente

Todos la miraron confundidos

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – dijo Ron externando lo que todos pensaban- No es como que podamos ir donde Snape y decirle que queremos interrogar a Malfoy, nos diera la contraseña de la sala común luego entramos y se lo sacamos a golpes

\- No seas tonto- le respondió la chica- tendríamos que hacerlo sin que supiera que somos nosotros

Lily la miro atónita un momento dándose cuenta a donde quería llegar su amiga con eso

\- ¿Estás hablando de la poción multijugos? – pregunto suspicaz, Hermione le sonrió

\- Así es, ¿La conoces? – preguntó esta a su vez satisfecha de que por lo menos ella supiera de que estaba hablando

\- Claro, he leído sobre ella en algún libro de mi padre, pero es dificilísima de hacer

\- Lo sé, y también está el hecho de que el único libro que dice como hacerla, aquí en Hogwarts, está en la sección prohibida

\- Esperen un momento ¿Qué es la poción multijugos? – Harry parecía confundido

\- Enserio que nunca ponen atención en clases- dijo exasperadamente Hermione- Snape la menciono el otro día en clase

-No es eso, es solo que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que verle a Snape su linda cara… lo siento – añadió al ver la cara asesina que daba Lily

-La poción multijugos es una sustancia que te permite adoptar temporalmente la forma física de otros – Explicó Hermione – las instrucciones están en un libro llamado " _Moste Pontente Potion_ "

\- Esta bien, pero ¿cómo conseguiremos el libro? – tercio Harry – Está en la sección prohibida y la única manera de sacar u libro de ahí es con el permiso firmado de un profesor

\- Lily podría pedirle a Snape que le firme el papel – propuso Ron

\- ¡Claro! ¿Y qué le digo? – dijo Lily sarcástica – "Papi queremos sacar un libro de la sección prohibida para hacer una poción y escabullirnos dentro de tu sala común, ¿me firmas el permiso por favor?" Si sabe que estoy metida en esto me arrancaría la cabeza

\- Ya, de acuerdo – se defendió Ron – con que hubieras dicho no es suficiente

\- Lily tiene razón en algo – dijo Harry pensativo – será difícil explicar para que queremos el libro, sino es para hacer una poción

\- Quizá podamos decir que queremos estudiar la teoría de las pociones – Lily se sorprendió de lo astuta que era Hermione y eso le gustó

-Con eso no convenceremos a nadie – lamento Ron – tendría que ser algún tonto para tragarse ese cuento

Lily y Harry se quedaron mirando un segundo y de pronto sonrieron, la misma idea había llegado a sus cabezas

\- ¡Lockhart! – dijeron los dos al unísono

\- Por supuesto, cómo no lo pensé antes – a Ron se le ilumino la cara

\- El profesor Lockhart no es ningún tonto – lo defendió Hermione – él ha hecho muchas proezas

\- Hermione por favor, no creo que el sujeto haya matado una mosca – dijo Lily con demasiada sinceridad – Además, el firmaría cualquier cosa que le pongas enfrente no querrá muchas explicaciones, mientras pueda firmar un autógrafo

-Acepto que puede ser algo vanidoso, pero no tonto

\- Lo que importa – dijo Harry para acabar la discusión – es que es nuestra oportunidad de obtener el permiso, trataremos de hacerlo mañana ¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos asintieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones con el asunto dándoles vueltas en la cabeza.

Al día siguiente Lily y Ginny bajaron juntas a desayunar, los chicos se habían adelantado, en el gran comedor todos los estudiantes parecían haber olvidado ya lo sucedido con la señora Norris, lo que realmente parecía importa en ese momento era la próxima temporada de Quidditch y el primer partido de la temporada Gryffindor contra Slytherin. A excepción del pequeño grupo de Gryffindors que se sentaron juntos en el extremo de la más alejado de la mesa de los profesores mirando atentamente un trozo de pergamino

\- Buenos días- saludaron las dos más pequeñas al llegar junto con sus amigos

\- Hola – contestaron y les hicieron espacio junto a ellos

\- Ya tenemos todo planeado – dijo Ron tendiéndole el pergamino que ponía en letras muy estilizadas: "Yo, el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, concedo permiso a mis estudiantes de segundo año tomar de la biblioteca el libro 'Moste Potente Potion' para un trabajo sobre mi materia" – lo ha escrito Hermione

\- Planeado ¿Qué? – pregunto Ginny frunciendo el ceño

\- Planeamos sacar un libro de la sección prohibida – dijo Lily acercándose a su amiga, para no tener que hablar muy fuerte - es para intentar averiguar si es verdad sobre el dichoso heredero de Slytherin

Ginny palideció, como lo hacía cada vez que alguien traía el tema a colación

-Pensé que ya se habían olvidado de eso – dijo Ginny con la voz muy nerviosa – se pueden meter en problemas

\- Lo sabemos – le dijo Hermione con voz tranquila – pero no podemos permitir que vuelvan a atacar a alguien, esta vez podría ser un estudiante – Lily sonrió por la manera en que lo dijo Hermione, verla romper las reglas era muy divertido, además tenía razón, no podían permitir que se repitiera, era su deber.

\- No te preocupes Ginny - se apresuró a añadir Harry cuando Ginny ahogo un grito por las palabras de Hermione- por eso lo hacemos, tendremos mucho cuidado

Sin embargo, Ginny pareció no escucharlo, en lugar de eso se levantó rápidamente

-Yo… Me tengo que ir… te veo en clase Lily – dijo recogiendo sus cosas y salió prácticamente corriendo del comedor, dejando a los chicos muy preocupados

\- Pobre Ginny esto la ha afectado mucho – dijo Ron angustiado

\- Si, tal vez deberíamos contarle nada hasta que no se haya resuelto esto – dijo Lily mirando por donde se había ido su amiga – Bueno ¿Cuál es el plan para conseguir la firma de Lockhart?

\- Se lo pediremos hoy cuando termine la clase – dijo Harry

\- Le diremos que nos ayudara a entender alguna de las tonterías que pone en sus libros – explico Ron confiado

\- No son tonterías – saltó Hermione

\- Chicos no vamos a discutir eso otra vez – les dijo Harry cortando la discusión

Los Gryffindor de segundo año tenían clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el último periodo, lo que hizo prácticamente imposible para Lily concentrarse en clases. Sabía perfectamente que Lockhart no era precisamente el mago más avispado del mundo, pero no sabía si se tragaría el cuento del libro. Pensaba en ello mientras machacaba muérdago en el mortero, sin embargo, regreso de golpe a la tierra cuando sintió sobre ella la mirada del profesor, se volvió hacia la mesa del maestro y vio cómo su padre la miraba inquisidoramente, regreso su vista al caldero y termino de poner los ingredientes de la poción para dormir que estaba preparando, la poción no le había quedado como hubiera querido, como la que había visto hacer a su padre, aunque agradecía a Merlín que el caldero no hubiera explotado por no haber puesto atención en el proceso. Cuando termino la clase, puso una muestra de la poción en un frasco y se la entregó a Severus y regreso rápidamente para recoger sus cosas ansiosa por reunirse con los chicos, en ese momento debían estar hablando con Lockhart, ya estaba en la puesta del aula cuando la voz de Severus la detuvo en seco

\- Lily, ven un momento – le dijo y a Lily le extraño que la llamara por su nombre, se suponía que estaban en clase, pero al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie en el salón

\- ¿Qué sucede papá? – preguntó Lily, dando por hecho de que él quería hablarle como padre y no como profesor, y se acercó al escritorio

-Eso mismo pregunto yo ¿Qué sucede? Hoy has estado en las nubes, esto no es digno de una Snape – dijo sosteniendo el frasco con su fallida poción

\- Ehh… ¿Yo? No, no tengo nada – dijo la pequeña y sonrió inocentemente, Severus alzo la ceja y la miro a los ojos

\- Así que nada, de acuerdo, entonces ¿Por qué has estado tan distraída? – Sabia que su padre la conocía muy bien así que rogó que la mentira que estaba por decir resultara convincente

\- ¡Es que estoy emocionada por el partido del sábado! – dijo animadamente, Severus negó con la cabeza, divertido

\- Esta bien, tienes que poner más atención en clases, por ahora tendrás que repetir esta poción no quiero ponerte una mala nota – Dijo el suavemente, no era un regaño así que Lily asintió – ahora te puedes retirar

\- Si papi, nos vemos luego – se despidió y salió corriendo hacía el aula de DCAO para encontrarse con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Severus solo la miró salir de ahí, se quedó sentado con una sonrisa en la cara, pero algo les llamó la atención, pero algo le llamo la atención, aquella poción, Lily había visto muchas veces como se preparaba esa poción y estaba seguro de que había heredado mucho talento para las pociones, así que ese desastre solo podía significar una cosa

\- Esa niña trama algo – pensó y dejo escapar una débil risa de la cual eliminó todo rastro antes de salir del Aula hacia su despacho.


	14. Chapter 14: El plan, pociones y

**Capítulo 14:** **El plan, pociones y algo de Quidditch II**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y escenarios son propiedad intelectual de la increíble J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros Inc. Yo solo juego con ellos para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores, con clara excepción de Lily Eileen Snape ella vino de mi cabecita loca

 **N/A:** Hola a todos ya sé un año sin actualizar no tiene perdón de Merlín pero soy todo un caos he tenido problemas de salud, física y mental y no me había decidido a seguir con la historia, a pesar de que la tengo bien armada ya, pero me llego un review de un Invitado ojala me hubiera dejado su nombre porque este capitulo es para el/ella y mientras haya una sola persona que le interese leer sobre esta versión de Harry Potter seguiré adelante. Gracias por leer, sus comentarios, teorías y sugerencias son bienvenidos ¡Estoy de Vuelta!

Lily subió la escalera que llevaba al pasillo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, todos los alumnos de segundo se dirigían ya hacia el gran comedor para la cena, después de una agotadora jornada. Subía con dificultada abriéndose paso entre los alumnos, cuando llegó al pasillo en cuestión choco de frente con alguien

\- Lo siento – se disculpó, pero enseguida añadió - ah eres tú – La persona con quien había chocado era Draco Malfoy, Lily lo esquivo y trato de seguir su camino, pero él la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca

\- Lily ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos, en ellos se podía ver molestia e incluso algo de tristeza

-Ahora soy Snape para ti, Malfoy – dijo ella molesta – ahora suéltame que me haces daño

-El la soltó y la miro aún más enojado /span/p

\- Ahora me tratas como si no me conocieras, es por Potter y sus amiguitos ¿cierto? Lily nosotros somos amigos hace años – añadió Draco dolido – a ellos los conociste hace solo unas semanas

\- Sin embargo, parece que no conozco – dijo ella con el mismo tono – crees que yo puedo ser amiga de alguien tan cabezota como tú

\- Te has dejado influenciar por esos…

\- No te atrevas a usar esa expresión horrible otra vez – exclamo enojada – no sé cómo pudiste decirle a Hermione de aquella manera

\- Lily, es que ellos son muy diferentes a nosotros, no los han educado como a nosotros, mi padre dice que no deberían de permitir que esa gente estudie con nosotros- Lily lo miro con profunda tristeza

\- Siempre pensé que… que lo decías solo por tu padre, no creí que lo pensaras de verdad

\- Lily yo… yo solo estaba molesto – dijo mirándola arrepentido – no te había visto desde que entramos al colegio, y cuando por fin te veo estas con ellos

\- Eso no es excusa para que los trataras así. A mí me caen pésimo Crabbe y Goyle y nunca los he insultado

En ese momento apareció una compañera Slytherin de Draco -Draco vamos, se nos hace tarde/span/p

-Lily tengo que irme, luego seguimos esta conversación – él la tomo de la mano y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente, como hacía siempre que se despedían. Luego se fue siguiendo a su compañera dejando a Lily parada en el pasillo con sentimientos encontrados en ella. La puerta de del aula se abrió y aparecieron Harry Ron y Hermione que estaba a un paso entre la incredulidad y la satisfacción

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto Harry en cuanto la vio, Lily aún seguía pasmada por lo sucedido, ella tardo un segundo en recomponerse

\- Nada – dijo ella negando con la cabeza – Y bien ¿lo consiguieron?

"- Sí – dijo Ron muy sonriente y Hermione le tendía el pergamino firmado con una tinta esmeralda y letras muy estilizadas

\- Perfecto – dijo ella devolviéndole la nota a Hermione – tenemos que irnos ya, antes de que Madame Pince cierre la biblioteca

-Si – dijo Harry, apresuraron el paso hasta casi correr, se detuvieron solo cuando llegaron al pasillo donde estaba la entrada de le biblioteca

\- Yo los espero aquí – dijo Lily quedándose atrás

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Harry

\- Es solo que sería muy sospechoso que entrara, no voy en su curso- explico – además si mi papá se entera de que hemos venido a buscar ese libro… de por si será difícil que les crean que ustedes sacaran el libro, mejor entren ustedes

\- Tiene razón – Hermione asintió y entro a la biblioteca algo dudosa, seguida por Ron y Harry.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que Lily se retorcía las manos rogando porque Madame Pince no los descubriera, los chicos salieron con cara de alivio

\- Ya lo tenemos – dijo Hermione mostrando un libro grande, pesado y algo destartalado dentro de su mochila /span/p

\- Madame Pince no parecía muy convencida – Harry parecía nervioso – al final se lo trago

\- Hay que ir a otro lado, no podemos andar por ahí con el libro – urgió Ron mirando por los lados, asegurándose que nadie los oía

\- Vamos al Baño del segundo piso, el de Myrtle – dijo Hermione cerrando la mochila – ahí no entra nadie. Se apresuraron al pasillo del segundo piso y entraron al aseo, asegurándose de que nadie los veía. Una vez dentro Hermione saco el libro y sosteniéndolo con dificultad lo hojeo buscando la receta

\- ¡Aquí esta! – exclamo Hermione y entono la voz para leer la descripción del libro – "Bien hecha, la poción multijugos permite a quien la bebe tomar la forma física de otro" – Paso los ojos rápidamente por la página ante la mirada de sus amigos – ¡Vaya! Nunca había visto una poción tan complicada

\- Te lo dije – Lily se acercó y leyó sobre el hombro de su amiga- ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes? /s

\- Crisopos, Sanguijuelas, Descuarainia Sophia, centidonea – enumero Hermione – eso no será tan difícil de conseguir, podemos tomarlo del armario del salón de pociones, y ¡oh no!

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron Harry y Ron

\- Es que lleva otras cosas como, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel de serpiente arbórea africana, eso será mucho más difícil de conseguir, sin mencionar algo de aquellos en quien nos convertiremos

\- ¿Algo como qué? – pregunto Ron

\- Uñas, algo de pelo, cosas como esas – explicó Lily, que sabia de ello por haber leído muchos de los libros de la biblioteca privada de Severus. Los chicos hicieron una mueca de asco

\- ¿Cómo conseguiremos todo eso? – preguntó Harry preocupado

No te preocupes Harry – dijo Lily resuelta – yo puedo conseguirlo, solo necesitare un poco de ayuda /span/p

\- ¿Y como piensas hacerlo? – Ron parecía incrédulo

\- Muy fácil, los tomare del armario de papá

\- ¿Quieres decir que los robaras de la oficina de Snape?

\- Bueno, tanto como un robo no, más bien un préstamo

\- Snape nos matara si se entera

\- Para eso necesito su ayuda

\- Entonces hay que planear muy bien lo que haremos – dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos, ¡Ni siquiera se había negado a robarle a un profesor! – Aunque ya tendremos tiempo para eso, esos ingredientes se colocan prácticamente al final de la preparación, un mes mas o menos

\- Bien – dijo Harry – así sabremos si Malfoy es el heredero de Slytherin

\- También podría ayudar si lo tiras de la escoba en el próximo partido – Ron parecía casi desear que fuera Draco – bueno, vayamos al gran comedor antes de que termine la cena

Esa noche Lily casi no ceno y se fue a la cama temprano, pero no pudo dormir. La sola idea de que Draco, el chico amable y divertido que ella conocía fuera el Heredero de Slytherin le ponía los pelos de punta. Aunque sabia que era una posibilidad latente, después de la conversación que había tenido con Draco no quería que el fuera el heredero, ella sabía que en el fondo Draco era una buena persona con unos horribles modales, Simplemente seguiría adelante con el plan, porque no tenia el valor de preguntarle a la cara al único amigo que había tenido en la vida si él era un asesino en potencia

\- Por favor Draco, no seas tú el heredero de Slytherin – dijo muy bajito en la oscuridad de su cuarto y con ese último pensamiento se quedó finalmente dormida.

La mañana del partido Quidditch se despertó muy entusiasmada, ella amaba ese deporte de toda la vida, su equipo favorito eran las Arpías de Holyhead y la temporada pasada había asistido a dos partidos con la familia de Draco. Se levanto temprano y apuro a todos a hacer lo mismo, bajo a desayunar acompañada de los chicos y Ginny que, para alegría de la pequeña Snape, se había levantado de muy buen humor. Llevaba con ellas un gran cartel que decía "¡Potter Campeón!" con un dibujo de Seamus Finegan de un león rugiendo al que Hermione había encantado para que se moviera. Harry parecía estar nervioso a pesar de intenso entrenamiento al que Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo, los sometía. Lily se había vuelto muy amiga del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, tanto así que Oliver le había permitido a ella, Ron, Hermione y Ginny que asistieran a los "entrenamientos secretos" del equipo o como los gemelos Weasley lo llamaban "La paranoia de Wood"/

Esa mañana Lily se apareció vestida con toda de rojo y escarlata, los colores de su casa, y llevaba en las mejillas líneas de pintura en los mismos colores. Severus la veía divertido desde la mesa de los profesores mientras Lily participaba de una acalorada discusión que se había producido en la mesa de los leones, cuando un chico hijo de muggles había dicho que no entendía el quidditch y que era mejor el soccer, mucho más divertido.

\- ¡¿Cómo puede ser divertido un juego que solo utiliza una pelota?! – decía Lily a viva voz, en ese momento Severus tuvo que esconderse tras su ejemplar del periódico El Profeta para que no vieran el tremendo esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse

A loas once de la mañana, todos salieron rumbo al campo de quidditch que se encontraba en los terrenos del colegio. Al llegar a la entrada, los chicos se despidieron de los jugadores, en especial de Harry y les desearon buena suerte a Harry, a lo lejos Lily capto la mirada molesta de Draco y ella desvió rápidamente la mirada. Subieron a las gradas y buscaron los mejores lugares. El partido empezó con un pitazo por parte de señora Hooch y todos se elevaron diez metros del piso, Lily seguía los movimientos de los jugadores con los primaticos, en especial a Harry y Draco que eran los buscadores. Los chicos daban vueltas en el capo buscando la pequeña Snitch. De pronto vieron como una de las bludgers salía disparada en dirección a Harry y comenzaba a seguirlo, seguramente alguien la había hechizado. Lily estaba segura de que los de Slytherin tenían algo que ver

\- ¡Esa es una asquerosa trampa! – Gritaban desde el graderío los Gryffindor, en espacial Lily y compañía. Harry dio varias vueltas tratando de escapar de la bludger, Draco iba tras de él molestándolo, Lily no podía oírlos, pero era obvio, entonces Harry dio un giro inesperado y salió disparado detrás de un destello dorado. Draco tardo solo unos segundos en comprender lo que hacia y de inmediato salió tras él. Ahora los dos iban cabeza con cabeza y tenían que girar y hacer maniobras para esquivar la pesada pelota que perseguía a Harry y al mismo tiempo no perder la Snitch de vista. Harry adelanto a Draco un poco y alargo el brazo para alcanzar la Snitch de pronto al tratar de esquivar la bludger que seguía a Harry, Draco perdió el control de su escoba y este cayó, afortunadamente no estaban muy lejos del piso. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHarry entonces se impulso con mas fuerza

\- ¡Cuidado Harry! Gritó Lily al ver que la bludger se acercaba peligrosamente a Harry. Y cuando este casi había conseguido tomar las Snitch la bludger lo golpeó en el brazo, Harry hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevo el brazo contra el pecho, pero no seso en el empeño de atrapar la Snitch y soltó el mango de la escoba y tomo la pelotita dorada con la otra gritaron, primero de emoción y luego con preocupación, Harry también había perdido el control de su escoba y salió volando y cayó en el barro. El juego había acabado pero la bludger seguía intentando lastimar a Harry. Lily y sus amigos corrieron a auxiliarlo.

Harry estaba tendido en el campo intentando esquivar la bludger que se lanzaba en su contra. Hermione saco rápidamente su varita y lanzo un hechizo que destruyo la pelota, los del equipo de Gryffindor bajaron de sus escobas y rodearon a Harry, Lily se arrodillo junto a el y lo ayudo a incorporarse.

\- ¿Estas bien Harry? – preguntaron Lily y Hermione preocupadas

\- No, creo que me rompí el brazo

De pronto Lily sintió como alguien jalaba de ella, era Gilderoy Lockhart que había tomado su lugar con la intención de curar el brazo de Harry a pesar de las protestas de este, Lockhart saco su varita y apunto con ella el brazo roto del chico y una luz intensa salía de la varita. Cunado se apago todos vieron con horror que el brazo ahora parecía estar hecho de gelatina

\- ¡¿Qué le ha hecho?!- dijo Lily horrorizada

Lily, Hermione, Ron y todo el equipo de quidditch escoltaron a Harry a la enfermería, donde una muy molesta madame Pomfrey le daba una poción crece-huesos a Harry, murmurando entre dientes cosas sobre gente que hace hechizos inadecuadamente y que tenían que haberlo llevado de inmediato con ella antes de intentar curarlo por su cuenta. Por algún extraño motivo Lily no quiso separarse de Harry hasta muy entrada la noche cuando la enfermera la había mandado a su sala común. Lily estaba muy preocupada, aunque madame Pomfrey le había dicho que no tenía por que y que al día siguiente Harry tendría consigo de vuelta todos sus huesos.


	15. Chapter 15: Camarógrafo Petrificado

**Capítulo 15:** Camarógrafo Petrificado

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los lugares y personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores. Con la excepción de Lily Snape ella es completamente mía

 **N/A:** Hola chicos volví a subir este capítulo porque no se que diablos le paso a fanfiction que me puso un montón de códigos fuente en el texto, de nuevo gracias especiales a LIDXIII y a Lady Lyuva por sus palabras de apoyo y a todos los que se dan un tiempito de leer los quiero.

P.D. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo esperenlo por ahí del sábado, más o menos.

Cuando Lily dejo por fin la enfermería y caminaba por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts una batalla campal se estaba librando en su mente por algo que le había dicho Harry cuando se habían quedado a solas en la enfermería solo unas horas antes.

*Flash Back*

El último de los Gryffindor que habían acompañado a Harry después del desastre con su brazo, salió de la enfermería, sin dejar de felicitar a Harry por haber ganado el partido. Solo permanecían Lily, Hermione y Ron

-Fue Malfoy – sentenció Harry con frío desdén – estoy seguro

\- No puedes saberlo – dijo a su vez Lily sin saber si estaba defendiendo a Draco, aunque en su voz había reproche

\- ¿Quién más podría haber sido? – pregunto Ron obviamente molesto por la actitud de Lily - ¿ahora lo defiendes?

\- No, Claro que… no – vacilo Lily – es solo que no creo que Malfoy tenga la inventiva como para hechizar una bludger

\- En eso podrías tener razón Lily – Hermione los sorprendió con su comentario por lo que se apresuro a explicarse- Madame Hooch revisa las pelotas antes de iniciar el partido, tendría que haber notado algo

\- Fue él, lo sé – dijo tozudamente Harry – o le pidió a alguien que lo hiciera, porque estaba disfrutando de lo lindo el verme huir de esa endemoniada bludger

*Fin del Flash Back*

Lily no sabía porque había defendido a Draco, se suponía que estaba molesta con él. Era cierto que ellos se conocían de toda la vida, pero después de que hablara a Hermione de aquella manera sentía que no lo conocía. Pero hacia unos días parecía el mismo Draco de siempre, fue tierno con ella. Pero también había dejado muy claro lo mucho que lo irritaba que fuera amiga de Harry. Sin embargo, Lily no podía evitarlo, había algo que le hacia sentirse muy conectada a Harry, como si se conocieran de siempre. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que al doblar la esquina de la escalera del séptimo piso, donde estaba la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, no se dio cuenta y choco de bruces contra alguien, casi cae al suelo si no fuera por una fuerte mano que la sujeto y evito que eso pasara.

\- Lo siento – se disculpo mientras recobraba el equilibrio – debo dejar esa maldita costumbre de caminar sin fijarme por donde voy

\- "¿Maldita costumbre?" ¿Qué manera de hablar es esa? – Dijo Severus con voz estricta

\- ¡Papá! Bueno yo… – Lily se sorprendió al ver a Severus – un momento ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vengo del despacho del director e iba a aprovechar para buscarte a ti, pero cuando le pedí a la profesora McGonagall que te llamara me dijo que no estabas en la sala común

\- ¿A mí? Bueno pues aquí me tienes, ¿para qué me necesitabas? - dijo Lily con una sonrisa inocente y esa voz tan dulce que derretía el corazón de su padre. Severus esbozo una leve sonrisa

\- Estaba preocupado por ti, no te vi en toda la tarde y tampoco bajaste a cenar

\- Estuve toda la tarde en la enfermería, con Harry – dijo Lily como si fuera obvio

\- ¡Ah! Así que estuviste con Potter – dijo visiblemente molesto

\- ¿Te molesta? – pregunto Lily con cierto toque retador que divirtió a Severus

\- No haré ningún comentario al respecto – contesto cruzando los brazos, Lily lo imitó y lo miro con la ceja levantada y Severus tuvo que reprimir una risa – Pero tampoco me parece que no comas por estar con ese chiquillo

\- Eso no importa – dijo Lily haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia – además Harry me necesitaba, le dolía mucho el brazo, o bueno lo que le quedaba después de que el "extraordinario Profesor Lockhart" le desapareciera todos los huesos

\- ¡Ja! Veo que tú también te has dado cuenta – dijo al escuchar las palabras cargadas de sarcasmo de su hija" – Me refiero a que Lockhart no es mas que un farsante

\- No haré ningún comentario al respecto – dijo ella imitándolo, definitivamente ambos eran maestros del sarcasmo

\- Sera mejor que se vaya a la cama, señorita. Es muy tarde y no quiero tener que quitarle puntos a su casa – el parecía serio, pero Lily soltó una risita

\- Buenas noches, profesor – dijo y se abrazo al torso de Severus, el correspondió al abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza, agradecido de que no hubiera nadie más en ese pasillo, después de todo el era "el cruel profesor de pociones" y no se le podía ver siendo tierno con una alumna, aunque fuera su hija. Además, Lily era la única persona con la que él era tierno y le gustaba que así fuera.

\- Buenas noches mi niña, ahora a la cama- dijo Severus deshaciendo el abrazo, le dirigió una ultima sonrisa a su hija y siguió por las escaleras.

Severus casi había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando escucho un grito que le helo la sangre, regreso sobre sus pasos dando grandes zancadas con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho como loco. Cuándo llegó al lugar donde procedía el grito que obviamente había proferido su hija, le regreso el alma al cuerpo al sentir como su hija se abalanzaba sobre el y escondía su cabeza en su pecho, cuando volvió la cara para ver lo que observaba cuando él llegó vio lo que parecía un pequeño bulto en la penumbra, pero solo le bastó conjurar un hechizo iluminador para ver que se trataba del cuerpo petrificado de un niño pequeño, de cabello castaño y lo reconoció como uno de los compañeros de curso de su hija: Colín Creevey

\- ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la voz de la profesora McGonagall que salió de la torre de Gryffindor y se apresuró a donde ellos estaban – ¡oh por Merlín!

\- Minerva – dijo Severus bastante preocupado – creo que hay que llamar a Dumbledore, parece que este chico también esta petrificado

\- ¿Entonces no esta muerto? – preguntó Lily sin girarse a mirar

\- No, no lo está, tranquila Lily – dijo Severus protectoramente

Mientras tanto la profesora que ya estaba en bata de dormir fue apresuradamente al despacho del director, quien llegó rápidamente al lugar. Severus le explico rápidamente como lo habían encontrado y el director procedió a revisar el pequeño cuerpo

\- Efectivamente, este niño esta petrificado – dictaminó el profesor Dumbledore – hay que llevarlo inmediatamente a la enfermería – dijo mientras aparecía una pequeña camilla y subía con cuidado el cuerpo – te acompaño

\- Señor, no es necesario yo puedo hacerlo – dijo Severus, aunque no soltó a Lily

\- No te preocupes, Severus, tu hazte cargo de tu hija – dijo al ver a la pequeña que temblaba un poco en brazos de su padre – ¿estás bien Lily? – la pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza y se aferro mas a Severus, era obvio que la pequeña estaba muy impresionada

\- Gracias profesor – dijo Severus y espero hasta que los profesores se fueron hacia la enfermería y luego analizo a su hija

\- ¿Estás bien cariño?

\- S-sí papá – dijo ella vacilante

\- Vamos te acompaño a tu sala común- dijo Severus pasándole un brazo por los hombros

\- No, papá. Quiero estar contigo – dijo ella suplicante y él miro el temor marcado en los ojos de su hija

\- Esta bien, vamos que ya es bastante tarde – Severus cargo a Lily como si fuera una niña pequeña, el supuso, por como el pequeño cuerpo de Lily temblaba, que no podría caminar hasta su habitación en las mazmorras, cuando llegaron ahí se sentó en la amplia cama aun con su pequeña en brazos y la acuno como siempre lo había hecho desde que Lily era solo un pequeño bebe, Lily se quedo dormida en sus brazos después de un rato y el la acomodo en su cama se recostó junto a ella y el también se quedo profundamente dormido.


	16. Chapter 16: Serpiente Africana y Cuerno

**Capítulo 16: Serpiente Africana y Cuerno de Bicornio / Misión Cumplida**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen al universo creado por la maravillosa J.K. Rowling yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores, con la excepción de Lily Snape, ella salió de mi loca imaginación

 **N/A:** Hola, antes que nada les confirmo que los capítulos anteriores que habían salido todos con los códigos fuente ya fueron corregidos, muchas gracias por leer, me gustaría si no es mucho pedir que me dejen un comentario quiero saber que les va pareciendo la historia, ya que le cambie algunas cositas, sobre todo agregue cosas que en la primera daba yo por sentadas y las explique así que espero que haya quedado mejor. Otra vez mil gracias por leer espero que les guste este capítulo, se que se los había prometido para el sábado pasado pero había unas cuantas cosas que tuve que revisar. Ahora sin mas los dejo con el capítulo.

 **P.D.:** ¡Los Amo!

A la mañana siguiente Lily se despertó de un sueño intranquilo, donde aparecía una y otra vez la imagen de Colín tirado en el pasillo, petrificado con la cámara fotográfica aun en posición sobre su cara. Agradecía no haberle visto la cara. Abrió los ojos y por un momento no reconoció donde estaba, pero enseguida recordó lo que había sucedido luego de que encontrara a Colin en el corredor y reconoció la vieja habitación de Severus en las mazmorras.

Miro a su alrededor, pero no encontró a su padre a la vista, solo estaba esa pesada capa que siempre usaba colgada de la puerta del armario. Se levanto y camino hacia el despacho de su padre, ahí estaba el, sentado frente al escritorio y parecía que corregía algunos trabajos.

\- Buenos días, hija – dijo Severus sintiendo la presencia de Lily en la habitación y levantado la vista luego de terminar de anotar algo en el pergamino que tenía en la mano – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, creo - dijo insegura y su padre le hizo un gesto para que se acercara – la verdad es que si fue un poco impresionante encontrar a Colin en ese estado – Severus le tomo una mano y la miro, siempre se sorprendía de la madurez de su hija.

\- Lo imagino, Lily – Con su otra mano acaricio el cabello de Lily y le examino el rostro – Tu padrino quiere hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió anoche, supongo que no quiso hacerlo en el momento, te veías bastante nerviosa – Lily asintió, aunque ella en realidad no quería tener que recordarlo

– Será mejor que comas algo – siguió Severus señalando una bandeja con comida en el otro extremo del escritorio que Lily no había notado, esta estaba repleta de comida, había tostadas, salchichas, algo de cereal y jugo de calabaza – le pedí a los elfos domésticos de las cocinas que bajaran un poco de comida para que desayunaras

\- ¿Para desayunar hoy? Si me como todo esto no volveré a comer el resto de mi vida – dijo ella viendo divertida la gran cantidad de comida que había, también buscó hacer una broma para relajar el ambiente, Severus rio de la ocurrencia de Lily

-Me dijiste que ayer no comiste más que el desayuno – dijo un poco más tranquilo, si Lily podía bromear significaba que estaba mejor – supuse que tendrías hambre

\- Bueno sí, tengo hambre, papá, pero no hay que exagerar, sabes que nunca he sido de mucho apetito – dijo ella tomando un poco de cereal y jugo de calabaza

\- ¡Hey! Si no todo es para ti – dijo Severus divertido – yo voy a desayunar también

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando entro por la chimenea del despacho el profesor Dumbledore, girando sobre sí mismo envuelto en las llamas verdes de la red floo

\- Bueno días Severus, Lily – dijo el director entrando con paso firme y se sentó a un lado de Lily frente al escritorio de Severus

\- Buenos días Señor – contestaron ambos, si bien el director era su padrino, estaban en la escuela y debían tener cierta formalidad

\- Lily, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Dumbledore con amabilidad

\- Mejor que anoche – dijo ella nerviosa, Dumbledore le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que solían tranquilizarla

\- Me alegro – dijo el anciano director – porque quiero preguntarte que es exactamente lo que paso a noche

Lily suspiro, cerrando los ojos brevemente y procedió a explicarlo

\- Pues… yo venía de la enfermería, estuve toda la tarde con Harry, ya sabe, por lo de su brazo, ya era tarde así que decidí regresar a mi sala común y cuando iba de camino me encontré con mi papá… quiero decir el profesor Snape – se corrigió Lily, Dumbledore sonrió por el pequeño dilema de Lily – y estuvimos conversando un rato y luego me envió a mi dormitorio, pero cuando iba hacia la torre vi un bulto en la oscuridad me acerque y vi que se trataba de Colin, me asusté tanto de verlo así que grité y llegaron el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall y bueno, el resto ya lo sabe

El director guardo silencio un momento analizando la historia de la pequeña

\- Pero no viste quien o que lo hizo – aseguro más que preguntar, aun así, Lily contesto

\- No – negó con la cabeza – cuando yo llegué él ya estaba en el piso, lo primero que pensé es que estaba muerto

\- Y ¿no escucharon nada mientras estuvieron en el pasillo?

\- Nada, profesor – contesto esta vez Severus y Lily lo confirmó. Los adultos se miraron con entendimiento, era evidente que estaban preocupados

\- De acuerdo – dijo al cabo de un momento – Lily, querida ¿querrías dejarnos a solas con tu padre?

\- Sí, iré a mi sala común, señor director, con permiso – Lily salió del despacho y fue directamente a la torre de Gryffindor

Llego frente al despacho de la Dama Gorda y dijo la contraseña, pero una voz a su espalda la detuvo

\- ¡Lily, espera! – Era Harry que parecía estar bastante recuperado

\- Hola Harry ¿cómo está tu brazo? – pregunto Lily esperando que llegara hasta ella

\- Mucho mejor, Gracias – dijo llegando a su altura y entraron a la sala común

Cuando entraron a la torre la encontraron extrañamente vacía a excepción de unos chicos de primero sentados al fondo, al ser sábado por la mañana la mayoría habría salido a los terrenos del colegio o en al gran comedor y otros estarían haciendo trabajaos en la biblioteca

\- Lily – volvieron a llamar a la chica, esta vez se trataba de Anne Hawks, una chica su curso – Hermione me pidió que te diera esto – y le tendió un trozo de pergamino doblado

\- Gracias Anne- lo tomó y leyó su contenido en silencio

Lily:

Estamos con Myrtle, empezamos con ya sabes que, si vez a Harry dile por favor. Los vemos ahí

Hermione

\- ¿Con Myrtle? – pregunto Harry leyendo sobre su hombro - ¿Qué hacen ellos en…? - Lily le dio un codazo en las costillas para que se callara y le hizo señas de que la siguiera lejos de los chicos que estaban en la sala común

\- Están preparando la poción – le susurro Lily para que solo Harry la oyera – espera un momento ya vengo

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Harry confundido

\- Voy a mi habitación a cambiarme – dijo y solo entonces Harry noto que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Lily subió rápidamente a la habitación de las chicas de primero y se cambió la ropa a una más cómoda, agradeciendo que ninguna de sus compañeras estuviera en la habitación, regreso con Harry prácticamente corriendo – Vámonos

Cuando llegaron al baño de Myrtle entraron sigilosamente, asegurándose de que nadie los veía, Lily abrió la puerta y entraron, cuando lo hicieron sus amigos pegaron un respingo al verlos entrar

\- Somos nosotros – dijeron cerrando la puerta tras ellos

\- Chicos no dieron un buen susto – dijo Ron mientras regresaba a donde había estado sentado antes de que aparecieran

\- Hola – saludo Hermione que se veía apurada removiendo algo en un caldero – Harry, pensaos en ir a verte a la enfermería, pero pensamos que era mejor empezar a preparar la poción

\- Además como Lily no estaba, pensamos que había ido a verte

\- Pero Lily no fue a verme – dijo Harry extrañado – nos encontramos en la sala común

\- No, yo estaba en el despacho de mi papá – explico Lily – anoche le ocurrió algo horrible a Colin y Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que le paso a Colin? – pregunto Harry mirándola preocupado

\- Si, fui yo quien lo encontró – dijo Lily poniéndose un poco paliada al recordarlo

\- Esperen, ¿Qué le paso a Colin? – preguntó Hermione consternada

\- Lo petrificaron – contestó Harry, para que no tuviera que hacerlo Lily

\- ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste, Lily? – preguntó Ron impresionado, Lily les contó lo mismo que le había dicho a Dumbledore

\- … luego la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore lo llevaron a la enfermería

\- Es cierto – dijo Harry – ellos llegaron a media noche a la enfermería, pensaron que dormía, pero los escuche, Dumbledore dijo que fue el heredero de Slytherin

\- Es obvio – dijo Ron - ¿Quién más podría haber sido?

\- Y eso no es todo – continuo Harry – antes de que eso sucediera tuve una visita inesperada

\- ¿Quién fue Harry? – Hermione no perdía detalle de la conversación mientras tomaba ingredientes y los ponía en el caldero

\- Dobby, el elfo domestico que fue a casa de mis tíos en el verano

\- ¿Dobby? – preguntó Lily aún más pálida, con la voz temblorosa – ¿h-has dicho Dobby?

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry todavía mas preocupado por Lily y también muy confundido

\- Dobby es el elfo doméstico de… la familia Malfoy- Lily susurró la última parte, pero todos la escucharon

\- ¡¿Qué?! – corearon los otros sorprendidos

\- ¿Pero que dice Lily? – Hermione la miro intensamente

\- Entonces no queda ninguna duda, Draco debe ser el heredero de Slytherin – dijo Ron para horror de Lily, sus peores temores se estaban volviendo realidad – ya no tiene ningún sentido seguir con la poción

-Al contrario – dijo esta vez Hermione – con la poción podemos conseguir una confesión, que nos diga dónde está la cámara y tal vez que monstruo esta dentro de ella

\- Sí, tienes mucha Razón Hermione – Harry parecía muy convencido, casi eufórico – Dobby también me dijo que la cámara había sido abierta antes, esto ya había pasado

\- Supongo que Lucius Malfoy debió abrirla cuando estudio aquí – dijo Ron, todas las piezas parecían encajar solo que Lily se negaba a creer que Draco fuera capaz de una atrocidad así, sin embargo, no lo dijo solo seguía oyendo lo que decían sus amigos

\- Además – añadió Harry – Dobby me confeso que fue el quien hechizo la bludger para que me persiguiera

\- Debió hacerlo bajo las órdenes de Malfoy – sentenció Ron

\- No creo – dijo Harry para sorpresa de Lily – me dijo que sus amos no sabían que él había hecho esas cosas y que seguro lo castigarían si se enteraban. Según él su intención es salvarme del terrible mal que se avecina

\- ¿Pero por qué lo hace? – preguntó Hermione confundida – si se expone a que lo lastimen

\- Dobby esta agradecido con Harry por haber vencido Voldemort – Harry se sorprendió de escuchar a Lily mencionar ese nombre – nos lo dice todo el tiempo, que la vida de los elfos domésticos mejoro significativamente desde que Voldemort desapareció

\- Deja de decir ese nombre – dijo Ron entre el asombro y el temor, pero de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza – Espera, así que tú los conoces, Lily

\- Por supuesto, mi padre y el de Draco son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo

\- ¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho? – exclamo sobresaltado Ron – podríamos habernos ahorrado todo el numerito, tu podrías averiguar algo con Draco

\- Claro que se los había dicho - exclamó Lily molesta - pero no puedo ir y preguntarle así como así.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Hermione, haciendo callara a Ron que se empezaba a exasperar

\- Por que Dumbledore es mi padrino – dijo ella tajante – creen que no lo he pensado, sabe que yo iría directo al director, me aterra pensar que Draco pueda ser el heredero de Slytherin

\- ¡¿Dumbledore es tu padrino?! – dijeron todos a coro

\- Si – dijo Lily y de inmediato supo que había hablado de más – pero eso no es lo que importa, lo importante es saber si es realmente él que está haciendo todas esas atrocidades y… detenerlo

\- Entonces hay que seguir con el plan – dijo esta vez Harry – y lo que encontremos se lo podemos decir a Dumbledore.

\- Algo importante que debemos averiguar – dijo Hermione obviando el tema de Draco para aligerar el ambiente – es que bestia es la que esta resguardada en la cámara, así podríamos saber a que nos estamos enfrentado en realidad

Siguieron discutiendo acerca de la cámara y armando conjeturas, los chicos entendían a Lily, saber que una persona que crees conocer de toda la vida es completamente distinta es difícil, Harry hizo nota mental de no demostrar todo el desprecio que sentía por Draco delante de Lily, para él, por alguna razón que era difícil explicar era importante protegerla.

En los días que siguieron la noticia de lo que le había sucedido a Colin había corrido como pólvora entre los alumnos del colegio y por supuesto que todos estaban aterrorizados, de lo que sea que hubiera en la cámara. Los niños de primero no se atrevían a salir solos, y menos por la noche, siempre iban en grupo. Una de las mas afectadas era Ginny, que todo el tiempo parecía nerviosa y siempre escapaba a la menor mención de Colín la señora Norris. Por lo que los chicos tomaron la decisión de no contarle nada acerca del plan que tenían, eso solo la alteraría más. Por otra parte, con los días Lily no perdía la esperanza de que Draco no fuera el monstruo que sus amigos creían, aunque todas las pruebas apuntaran a él.

De pronto se encontraron a la mitad de diciembre, y los jefes de cada casa habían hecho una lista de los alumnos que permanecerían en el castillo para las fiestas. A Lily le sorprendió mucho ver el nombre de Draco anotado en la lista que había hecho su padre. Desde el partido de quidditch, se había vuelto bastante buena en evitar a Draco, incluso Severus había notado algo. La poción estaba casi terminada en el aseo de Myrtle y había llegado el momento de añadir los ingredientes que tenían que sacar del armario de Severus. Lily sabía que tenían que ser muy cuidadosos y planear bien lo que iban a hacer

\- El armario es una pequeña habitación anexa al despacho de mi papá – les explicaba Lily mientras todos veían a Hermione revolver el caldero – hay una puerta en el despacho de papá y otra por el pasillo.

\- Entonces tu podías distraerlo en el despacho mientras nosotros entramos por la otra puerta – propuso Harry nervioso. Si los descubrían podrían darse por muertos a manos de Snape

\- No será tan fácil – Lily parecía mas concentrada pero también estaba nerviosa – la puerta del pasillo se abre con un hechizo, que obviamente yo no sé hacer, pero la de dentro solo esta cerrada con llave

\- Pero ¿Cómo entraremos sin que se de cuenta? – Ron los miraba preocupado

\- Lily ¿Cómo se abre la puerta del pasillo por dentro? – pregunto Hermione armando el plan en su cabeza

\- Eres un genio Hermione – dijo de pronto Lily muy animada – por dentro se abre normalmente como cualquier puerta

\- Entonces es muy simple Lily podría entrar con cualquier excusa, mientras nosotros hacemos que el profesor Snape salga del despacho y entonces …

Acordaron llevar a cabo su plan el siguiente viernes, ya tenían la estrategia planeada, no podían cometer ningún error. El viernes Lily envió una nota a su padre pidiéndole verlo en el despacho después de la cena, su padre acepto y Lily tenia preparado lo que le iba a decir. Llego a las mazmorras y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo Severus desde dentro

\- Hola – saludo la pequeña entrando en el despacho y mirando la puerta del armario con nerviosismo afortunadamente Severus estaba revisando algunos papeles en su escritorio así que tuvo el tiempo necesario para recomponerse y sonreír

\- Hola, hija – dijo Severus sin sospechar nada – para que querías verme

\- Para nada en especial, papá – dijo Lily tratando de sonar natural – es solo que con toda la tarea y las clases no había podido venir a verte y te extrañaba – eso era una verdad a medias, se dijo en realidad no había ido por no encontrarse a Draco y menos en sus terrenos

\- Ven aquí pequeña – dijo Severus y abrazó a su hija y ella correspondió feliz, Lily aprovecho el momento para buscar con la mirada la llave en el escritorio de su padre, no estaba. Tenía que pensar rápido y encontrar la llave antes de que los chicos llevaran a cabo su parte del plan. De pronto se le ocurrió donde debía estar. Deshizo el abrazo y miro hacia el perchero de su padre, ahí, en su capa tenia que estar la llave.

\- Hace mucho frio aquí ¿no? – dijo Lily rodeándose con sus brazos – no recuerdo que aquí abajo hiciera tanto frio – Severus se levanto de inmediato y tomo la capa para cubrir a Lily

\- Debe ser que arriba hace más calor que aquí abajo – dijo Severus divertido – preparare un poco de té

Justo en ese momento se oyó un estruendo tal que incluso Lily que sabia de que se trataba se asustó. Severus se levantó rápidamente con cara de pocos amigos

-Espera un momento, hija – dijo Severus, tomando su varita y salió del despacho – voy a ver qué diablos sucede

\- Y luego se pregunta de donde saco yo esas expresiones – se dijo divertida Lily mientras corría al armario e introdujo la llave en la puerta, al girarla se escucho un pequeño clic y Lily agradeció que fuera la llave correcta. En ese momento sacó una lista del bolcillo con todos los ingredientes que tenia que tomar, miro entonces en el armario y había tantos estantes que no sabía donde comenzar a buscar, entonces en la esquina del pergamino de la lista vio escrito un hechizo con la letra de Hermione "Accio" – maldición Hermione que inteligente eres – Saco su varita y rogó porque el hechizo funcionara

\- Accio Serpiente arbórea – de entre los estantes salió volando un frasco hacia su mano – Accio Cuerno de bicornio – y esta vez un lo que parecía un cilindro retorcido con punta en pico salió volando hacia ella que lo atrapo con agilidad. Y así hizo con los otros ingredientes y de todos tomo un poco, los metió apresuradamente en una bolsa de tela que llevaba y cuando tuvo todo se acerco a la puerta que deba al pasillo. La abrió, pero no vio a nadie

-Ptss… Ptss, Lily aquí estoy – dijo Hermione levantando un poco la capa de invisibilidad de Harry

\- Toma, toma – dijo Lily apurada de que su padre regresara en cualquier momento – aquí está todo ¿Dónde están Harry Y Ron?

\- Ya se han ido, después de molestar a Pevees y traerlo hasta aquí tuvieron que subir de nuevo porque les empezó a arrojar las armaduras - dijo Hermione muy rápido, en ese momento vieron como la sombra de Severus se vislumbraba en la esquina del pasillo

\- Bueno, vete los veo en un rato en la sala común – Lily cerro la puerta mientras Hermione se cubría con la capa invisible. Regresó al despacho y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta del armario, tomo la pesada capa de su padre y puso la tetera al fuego, haciendo como si nada.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso papá? – preguntó con convincente curiosidad

\- Era Pevees, te juro que si no fuera un Poltergeist lo habría matado hace mucho – Severus parecía irritado, Lily rio ante el comentario de su padre pensando solo en una cosa "Misión Cumplida".


End file.
